HoodWitch
by christopherweeblingjr
Summary: Ruby and Glynda both have had crushes on each other for some time now, but they won't admit their feelings for each other because they're scared the other doesn't feel the same. So what would happen if they got cuffed together and couldn't take the things off for two months? Eventually what the title says.
1. Prologue

**Hellooooooooooo anyone, if I get around to publishing this, I'm not sure if I will. My name is Chris Webster and I am (Maybe) bringing you a fanfiction that has a pairing that I came up with.**

**Now, let's just clear somethings up for those of you who haven't read my other work, RWBYS (No, not that one). I am writing this as if it happened directly after the first 'Volume' of RWBY. None of the landscaping for the second volume shall appear in this fanfiction cause it's all bland and terrible.**

_**If you are interested in a Student/Teacher love story and Yuri love stories than this shall be a treat for you.**_

* * *

How long has it been exactly?

Ruby was beginning to lose count of the months, days, SECONDS, that she has had this crush on her.

As Ruby laid in her bed awake with her other teammates slumbering, it gave her that rare moment in which she can collect her thoughts.

_Huh, in Witch is more like it.~ _Great, her inner voices were beginning to take on Yang's tendency for puns.

Though she will admit in her head, it is rather clever.

Ruby knew it was wrong, and impossible, but she just couldn't ignore her feelings for that one teacher.

The luscious blond hair.

The gorgeous figure.

The emerald eyes.

The magnificent br-

"_OKAY, MISS. PERVERT, YOU CAN LEAVE NOW!_"She bellowed in her head.

Ruby didn't even know WHY she couldn't overlook this feelings. Glynda was actually quite terrifying. Most of the other students call her the Wicked Witch.

But Glynda wasn't wicked in her mind, she did save Ruby's life.

Sometimes during class, or when the crossed paths in the hallways, Ruby would feel as if those feelings were returned. Glynda always seemed to glance at her for a few more seconds than necessary. Sometimes Ruby would hear her mutter to herself "Good luck Ruby." when the red haired girl was about to enter combat.

But then Ruby shock all those thoughts aside. Why would Glynda be interested in her? Ruby wasn't as smart as most of the students, she was childish. Ruby was fifteen and Glynda was twenty or so.

Glynda would never fall for some kid like Ruby.

Ruby wanted so much to hold Glynda's hand, to share a few moments of peace with her, to tell her how she felt and hope that Glynda would return the feelings and that they could somehow, against all odds, make it work. But Ruby knew that was just a dream.

Most nights Ruby's dreams are filled with what her life with Glynda would be like. Ruby would have grown up to be an expert Huntress and fight against the Grimm to protect Ramenant, to protect Vale, to protect her. Every time the young Huntress returned home from fighting the Grimm, Glynda would have always been there. The magic user would tell Ruby how worried she was, how glad she was the Ruby was okay.

How much she loved her.

Ruby would always wake up heartfelt when she had those dreams. She had learned a long time ago(Mostly through watching how Yang tries to sallow all the heartbreak when that one guy she likes turns her down AGAIN.) how to make it look as if everything was fine after those dreams.

And nobody suspected a thing.

Not even her.

Ruby rolled over in her bed and pulled her covers over her shoulder and quietly muttered into her pillow her desire.

"I wish me and Glynda could spend just a few days together."

* * *

One person. One young girl.

Glynda wasn't sure what effect Ruby had on her that the other students, other people, didn't.

How long had it been? Glynda was beginning to lose track. She wasn't sure why it happened, or when for that matter.

But while watching Ruby in combat, seeing how much Ruby cared for her teammates, seeing her interact with friends, Glynda couldn't quite overlook how cute Ruby was.

Glynda knew it was wrong, against the rules even. Glynda shouldn't be feeling this way towards a child, a student. But that doesn't stop Glynda from risking an occasional glance at Ruby during class, when they crossed paths in the hallway.

Glynda rolled over in her bed, she never could quite sleep when she was thinking about Ruby. What she couldn't figure out was why her emotions won't listen to her.

Where did she lose control.

What was it about Ruby Rose.

How does Glynda handle this.

When did she fall in love with her student.

Sometimes Glynda would dream about Ruby, dreams that Torchwick had taken Ruby hostage out of anger of always being there to stop him. Torchwick would be just about ready to kill Ruby when Glynda would show up. Torchwick would turn his attention to Glynda, stating how bold and foolish she was. The two would engage in combat. It's a close battle, but Glynda would win and free Ruby from her restrains.

Glynda would tell Ruby how much she loved her, and Ruby would always return those feelings.

Glynda often felt heartfelt when she woke up from those dreams, one would think she would have gotten used to it by now.

Glynda never quite understood why Ruby, but she just wanted to be with the red girl more than anything.

But why would Ruby love her? She was Glynda 'The Wicked Witch' Goodwitch. She tries to inflict fear into pretty much everyone, show them that she is the master, that she can not be controlled.

Ruby would never love Glynda, not after all the stuff she's done to the young girl.

Glynda pulled her sheets over her shoulders and tried to clear her mind of her student, Glynda needed her sleep for the next day.

But before she went into a peaceful slumber, to return to the world where she can save Ruby and the two could be together forever like in the fairy tales, Glynda mutter her one desire to herself.

"I wish me and Ruby could spend just a few days together."


	2. Day 0 Part 1

**Hello people who could be reading this, still not sure if I'm going to upload this RWBY fanfic, but I figured that I'm going to write more chapters for it. This is going to be a full story.**

**Is there anything else I would want to say? Don't think so.**

**Enjoy, if uploaded.**

* * *

Ruby pulled the covers off of her figure as the sun crept through her window. She had THAT dream again. It didn't even surprise her anymore. Dreams are just the mind's way of fantasizing about what we can want sometimes, and all Ruby wanted right now was her.

Ruby jumped off of her bed and opened her dresser drawer. Weiss, Blake and Yang were still asleep, Ruby could already predict that. Ruby was always one of the first to rise in the morning, she was surprised when she found out that Blake tended to sleep longer. Blake was part cat, don't they like to wake up early? Sure, Blake wakes up before Weiss and Yang. Well getting up before Yang was pretty easy, Yang could sleep through an earthquake if she wanted, and did once.

As Ruby pulled out her uniform she glanced at the clock they had to see when the others will wake up.

6:03.

Blake would wake up in about twenty seven minutes or so, Weiss would wake up three minutes after that, Yang would wake up as soon as Ruby found her guitar and speaker.

'Maybe I should put headphones on Yang this time.' Ruby thought as she walked over to the bathroom. 'Save the others the hearing loose.' Ruby began to remember when she tried using her guitar to wake Yang up. She broke windows, Jaune's glass of water, and Glynda's glasses. That was a mistake.

Ruby glanced over at her calender to see who's class she had today. Twelve X's marked up the calender till it lead to Wednesday with the word 'Glynda' written at the bottom of it.

Glynda...

'Not now Ruby, don't fantasize about Glynda this early in the morning.' Ruby thought as she pushed open the door.

Ruby reached up to the sign they had placed on it and flipped it to say 'occupied', then she went in and locked the door behind her.

The red haired girl laid out her clothes on the counter, making sure they were smooth and rinkle free. She wouldn't want Glynda to think she was a slob or something, or anyone for the matter, but she tries her hardest when it's Glynda.

Ruby was still trying to figure out if she was trying to impress Glynda or something. Maybe she was, but Ruby knew that Glynda wouldn't fall for her over the neatness of her shirt, or really for anything. Glynda probably had several admirers, all more capable of having her than Ruby was.

Ruby wasn't even Glynda's age.

'Just one day Ruby, just one day without thinking about how you and Glynda can't be.' Ruby thought as she began to change clothes.

She had a feeling this would be a long day.

* * *

Students were greatly curious as to the reason that Professor Goodwitch was leading them into the Emerald Forest. Most of them hated the idea of ever coming back to the forest they almost died in. And to make them more on edge Glynda was leading them. Glynda, the Wicked Witch, was leading them into a forest that was infested with Grimm.

Was she plotting their murder.

"So, does anyone want to take bets on who dies first?" Yang joked to her team.

"Yang, nobody's going to die here, today anyway." Weiss told her.

"Pr. Goodwitch just has a assignment for us, and the odds that this is some way to end the students she doesn't like are unlikely." Blake said.

"Glynda just gives us the assignments that Ozpin tells her to give us. And even if she was told to kill us, she would never." Ruby said.

"You're just saying that cause you have a thing for her." Yang teased.

"Wh-No I don't." Ruby said.

"Ruby, you were calling her by her first name, and a few nights ago I heard you repeatedly say 'Glynda' in your sleep, more of moaning actually." Yang said with her trademark grin.

"Y-You were just hearing things." Ruby said as she turned away to hide the blush on her face.

"Then why are you blushing." Yang teased more, catching a quick glimpse.

"Cause you're accusing me of dreaming about my teacher!" Ruby say, her voice quickly raising.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to explain why I brought you out here." Glynda said, attempting to prevent any damage caused by Ruby and/or Yang.

'Wait, did Glynda hear us talking? She didn't hear about the fact that I dream of her did she?' Ruby thought full of worry.

"Now, I can understand why most of you would be on edge about this endeavor into one of you're most hated places, but I can assure you this is NOT about killing any of you." Glynda began her explanation, putting much worry to rest. "This could result in injury to our more reckless students, however, so I advise that you use strategy to your advantage.

"I'm sure most of you have already been to classes in which you were required to study amputated parts of various Grimm species. Unfortunately, our supply has been running vary thin, and we're barely through the first year yet. So we have decided to put you're strategic abilities and combat skill to the test in a simple assignment.

"All you have to do is kill any type of Grimm species and bring the corps back here." Glynda instructed. "I have uploaded the way point of where this area shall be in relativity to you to you're scroll. If any of you get lost, unblock me."

Ruby couldn't help but chuckle at that last comment.

"So, our plan would be destroy everything in our way, right?" Yang asked as teams began to break out in seperate directions.

"Of course not, Xioa Long. It's be of more interest to strategize and hunt a Grimm with silence and stealth." Weiss told her.

"Actually, I have a much better idea." Ruby said as she walk in a certain direction.

After a minute or so of walking, Ruby approached some random tree and pulled out a jar filled with a golden brown liquid and a paint brush.

"Ruby, what's that stuff?" Weiss asked Ruby as the red haired girl pulled the paint brush and began marking the tree.

"A jar of maple sirup, with a few bags of sugar added to it." Ruby said. "The Grimm like sweets. Now, up a tree."

"What." Blake asked.

"Up a tree!" Ruby repeated as she climbed up another tree.

"Oh, I see." Weiss said as she fallowed her partner, aided by her Glyph. "We wait up here, just out of sight, till a Grimm comes along and begins to eat the sirup. While it's back is turned we strike it dead."

"Making it so that we can complete the assignment without over exerting ourselves." Ruby stated as she crouched on a branch.

"But waiting's so BORING." Yang said as she climbed her own tree.

"Would you rather be bored, or in the medical bay again?" Blake asked.

"Wake me when the Grimm comes." Yang said as she pushed her back against the tree and began to dose off.

"It's tempting to leave her." Weiss said. Ruby didn't even respond, to busy staring at the sap, waiting for her prey. Whenever Ruby was in a combat situation in which she had control, she tends to go over to some sort of 'Alter Ego' which didn't even bother saying anything to anyone. Somewhat Ruby's exact opposite.

The remaining members of Team RWBY began to do the same.

Unaware of the pressings a few meters behind and a few feet below.

* * *

**Yes, it's a bit of a cliff hanger, you don't want to read them, I didn't want to write it but I feel as though this chapter went on long enough.**

**Next chapter, the story kicks of into what we want to read.**


	3. Day 0 Part 2

"Maybe we should actually try hunting the Grimm." Blake thought aloud as she kept an eye on the syrup. They've been waiting for almost fifteen minutes now, and so far nothing had come. It was either that the Grimm weren't interested in the stuff, or they chose a bad place to set up.

"No, this is a perfect idea, I can feel it. There's a Grimm close by, I can tell." Ruby said, she had gone back to regular Ruby a few minutes ago.

"I don't know, Ruby, maybe we should start searching, this doesn't seem to be a hot spot." Weiss said, leaning against the tree much like Yang, and she was combating the erg to fall asleep.

Ruby leaned forwards, trying to get a better look at the sap or something, as if she could WILL a Grimm into existence. Unfortunately, she could see no living organisms besides the tree.

Unbeknown to her, a bright moron colored mouth on a tentacle slowly crept up the tree and bit on her cape.

"Ruby, I really do think we should have tried searching for the Grimm instead of this, this is taking forever, the other teams are probably done by now." Weiss said.

"Oh, come on Weiss, that can't be-" Ruby began before the tentacle yanked her away from her team, quickly and quietly.

"Ruby?" Weiss said as she looked over to where her partner should be, only to be met by a lack of. "Ruby, now's not the time to play a game of hide and seek! And I'm not in the mood."

"Wait, Weiss, I see something." Blake whispered over to Weiss.

"Wow, Ruby's plan actually worked, I need to stop being surprised by that." Weiss said as she readied Myrtenaster on the Ice Dust, completely forgetting about her missing leader.

* * *

Ruby hit a tree, hard.

Looking around the area, she found that the tree line had drastically changed from where she was at first. That confused her, she couldn't have been carried that quickly with distance put between start and end unless something had such great speed and strength.

She heard a sharp growl come from behind her. She quickly jumped off of the tree and pulled out Crescent Rose, extending it to it's Scythe form. She saw the trademark red glow of the eyes of the Grimm. She spun her weapon beside her and impaled the blade of the great scythe into the ground, aiming her deadly tool at her foe.

"Show yourself!" The red haired girl ordered. The specimen didn't hesitate.

The creator looked like some sort of Ursa, but it was smaller and it's claws were longer, and it also had a different mask pattern and a hunch back. It had bone shoulder pads and a bone plate on it's lower back. Right above it's head(on the hunch) where two white circles with some sort of opening between them.

"That's a new one." Ruby said as she studied the Grimm. "Wait, a new Grimm, THAT'S BONUS POINTS, RIGHT?!"

The creator growled at the girl and then opened it's mouth for a small roar. It had no teeth except for the mouth in it's tongue, which was a light shade of moron.

"Well, I don't suppose you're gonna make this easy for me, are you?" Ruby asked. The Grimm growled again. "That's what I thought."

Ruby then pulled the trigger.

The Grimm seemed more than ready for that and instantly jumped out of the way. It seemed to be able to jump twelve feet in a signal leap. Interesting, Ruby would have to remember to ask Glynda how much points finding a new Grimm species was.

The Grimm opened it's mouth and it's tongue launched out at a high speed in an attempt to bite Ruby. She quickly lifted the scythe out of the ground and shot at the tongue, propelling herself backwards in the process.

"Inhanced agility, long tongue, pretty boring, that could cost me some points." Ruby said to herself. She inserted her thumb into the ring and pulled it, shifting Crescent Rose into Rifle mode. She then pointed it at the Grimm and began firing.

The Grimm quickly began dodging the shots as the came. It then jumped to the left, chaining one jump after the other, in order to make it to the tree line.

Ruby chuckled at this, the Grimm thought it could get away that easily.

She shifted Crescent Rose back into scythe form and chased after it.

Ruby was so going to enjoy this.

* * *

Glynda was genuinely surprised at how long the teams were taking.

She knew she told them to use strategy, but for Oum* sake, she never expected that they would listen to her THIS well.

She was expecting to see at least the bullet trails of Russel's ShotBar** because team CRDL went in for the kills, or Dove's Fire sword. Or hear Jaune's girlish scream.

Sometimes Glynda wondered if Jaune was even a boy.

Glynda wasn't liking the fact that it was so quiet, the one time she was annoyed that her student's listened to her. Where were these listening skills during the last project?

Glynda decided that it would be the perfect time for her to check up on the students, after all, it is her job. And it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Ruby's weapon hadn't been hear.

She's just going to check on team RWBY first because... They're her best students, well, except for Yang.

As soon as the image came on to screen Glynda was instantly hit with a wave of annoyance as she saw that Yang was sleeping, again. This was getting to be a bad habit of her's. If this keeps up, Glynda would have to suffer Summer School with Yang. A fate worse than death.

But as Glynda payed more attention to the image, Glynda saw that Ruby seems to have vanished. That was wrong, Ruby never disappears during an assignment. Unless it was to disappear, it which case she does so a lot.

Glynda stared at the screen for a moment before she decided to set her scroll to show her where Ruby was, did she forget to mention that the program she sent them would also allow her to find them at any point? They'll figure it out one way or another.

Glynda watched as the map for her scroll opened and quickly scrolled out to show her most of the forest. The red rose to represent Ruby was at the farther end.

Ruby wouldn't just run away from her team like that.

Her team would run away from her, but not the other way around.

Glynda stared at it considering running after her to see what was going on, but that wouldn't be all that wise. If Ruby was having trouble with her team then she would talk to them about it. And besides, Ruby knew what she was doing.

Glynda wanted so badly to close the scroll, but how could she just shut it off on Ruby? Glynda didn't even know why she wanted to know where Ruby was. She could handle herself.

Though, if she remembered those coordinates correctly, Ruby should be in an area with one of the cameras.

Well, what's a quick peek.

Glynda opened up the camera to see what was going on with the red girl.

She saw Ruby standing a few meters away from some unknown Grimm.

Unknown Grimm?

"Maybe I should give her some assistance." Glynda muttered to herself. "Although, Ruby is a capable girl, and that Grimm doesn't look vary lethal. How bad could it be?"

Glynda continued to watch as the battled unfolded up until the Grimm ran off into the forest. If the compass on the map and her knowledge of the landscape was right, it ran off into territory without cameras. That's what Ozpin's cheap budget gets them.

Ruby took a step forwards.

"No, Ruby." Glynda muttered. "No, don't run after it, I won't be able to see you."

Too bad Ruby can't hear her. The red girl disappeared in a red blur after the Grimm.

'You don't need to go after her, Glynda.' she thought. 'She can handle herself.'

Glynda couldn't argue with her ergs.

"If I get fired for this... At least Ruby would be save." Glynda said as she hopped up onto one of her Glyphs and fired up above the tree line. Creating a Glyph at an angle, she quickly launched herself in the direction that she remembered that Ruby was heading.

It's not that Glynda likes Ruby or anything, it's just that... She wanted to make sure that there wasn't any deaths on her hands.

* * *

Ruby was looking forwards to this.

She had just discovered an entirely new bread of Grimm living in the Emerald Forest. How often does that happen. There is no way she was passing up this opportunity.

The creator still lead Ruby at the moment, though Ruby planned for that. If her hunch was correct, the Grimm was currently leading her to it's nest, where she would find dozens of the things. She would hang back at a distance, take a few pictures of the things. Show her discovery to the rest of Beacon. Snipe one of them, take it's remains to Glynda, and claim her praise.

Well, it probably wouldn't be 'praise', but Glynda's bound to at least give her a pat on the head while she tells Ruby how much of a good job she did. The very thought made Ruby blush.

Ruby then saw specs of red leaves about a mile or two ahead, meaning that she was crossing over to Forever Falls.

Perhaps the Grimm lived between boarders.

Wait, where was the Grimm?

Ruby instantly cut her momentum and began looking around for her dark foe. It seems as if the Grimm had been plotting against Ruby, using the red leaves of the neighbor forest to distract Ruby long enough to disappear.

Must take note of that: specimen seems to possess enhanced intelligence by Grimm standards.

Ruby pulled up Crescent Rose and pulled out the standard Mag and reached into her pouch for her explosive rounds.

The Grimm tackled her before she could fully pull it out of the pouch, knocking it out of her hand and her onto the ground.

The Grimm stared strait at her and opened both of it's mouths in some sort of cross between a his and a roar, leaning in to devour it's prey.

So, this is how Ruby would die?

The tongue mouth positioned itself right above her forehead, it's teeth were clean, pure white. Ruby felt that they were about to become a dull crimson.

But just before the tongue could be able to bite down on her, a purple glow shined in front of Ruby's eyes as she felt the weight on her vanish and saw a black speck fly into the air.

Ruby looked around until she saw Glynda floating on her glyph, her hand extended to create a smaller one over Ruby, most likely the one that got rid of the Grimm.

"T-thanks Glynda." Ruby said as she got up and dusted herself off.

"You should know better than to run off to hunt some new Grimm." Glynda told her as she walked down to the girl. "Do you know how much trouble you could have gotten into?"

"Sorry." Ruby said as she looked down, trying to avoid eye contact.

_*Growl*_

Ruby and Glynda instantly swung their heads in the direction of the sound to find that the new Grimm had come back, licking it's lips with it's tentacle mouth.

"So, you got a plan?" Ruby asked as she pulled the thumb ring to shift Crescent Rose back into Rifle form.

"Easy, kill the thing." Glynda said as she charged her wand with purple energy.

"Better than nothing." Ruby said. "Let's do this Team HoodWitch!"

"HoodWitch?" Glynda asked.

The Grimm quickly charged Glynda in her moment of confusion and punched the blond against the ground, putting her into a similar position it had Ruby in. Ruby quickly pointed Crescent Rose at the creator and pulled the trigger.

_Click, click, click, click._

_That's the sound of NO BULLETS PEOPLE!_

Ruby looked at Crescent Rose to see that it had not Magazine. She never finished reloading it.

The Grimm began to glow purple as Glynda lifted it off of herself and threw it at a tree.

The Grimm looked up at them, with what Glynda believed to be anger in it's eyes. It quickly jumped up into the trees and began to move behind them.

Ruby began to look around for her magazine, her explosive bullets could be able to give them an advantage in this battle. Unfortunately, her mag was red, just like the grass. For once, Ruby regretted her color scheme.

Glynda, however, was focusing more on her opponent. The Grimm seemed to have disappeared into the tree line, most likely waiting to strike them. Glynda slowly walked forwards.

Ruby brushed her hand around the ground till it came in contact with the shape of her magazine. She quickly input the mag and looked at Glynda. She saw through the trees the faint red glow of the Grimm's eyes. But something else.

The holes in the Grimm's back were glowing red.

"Glynda!" Ruby yelled as she ran to move her teacher out of the way.

The red glow on the Grimm launched off of it at Glynda in the shape of rings connected by a cable the same color, at a speed that Glynda wasn't ready for, and the fact that she didn't see the glow do to the fact that is blended into the leaves so well didn't help. The blond girl was startled to feel something make contact with her left side. Though she caught a quick glance of red hair.

One ring looped around Ruby's right wrist, the other around Glynda's left.

Once Ruby stopped pushing her, she and Glynda looked down at the new wait around their wrists to see white cuffs of some sort with the red pattern of a Grimm mask around them connected to with a short cable.

The were linked together with Grimm handcuffs.

"This is not good." Ruby said. The linked duo looked back at the Grimm to see that it had begun to do some sort of spin dash at them. The two of them attempted to jump out of the way of its attack...

... In opposite directions.

The two were stopped dead in their tracks buy the link around them. They made enough space between them, however, for the Grimm to fly between them.

The two of them then turned around to face the Grimm, their linked arms crossing over their stomachs. Ruby pulled Crescent Rose up so that it was under the links, lifting their arms up slightly. Glynda, also on the offensive, pointed her crop at the Grimm to attempt to launch another attack.

Nothing happened.

"What the..." Glynda muttered as she looked at her crop. Ruby, not bothering to think about it right now, choose this time to fire at it.

It either avoided all of her shots or ate them.

"This is not working." Ruby said. The Grimm was beginning to rev up it's roll out attack. This time, however, Ruby and Glynda got the idea and both moved to the left. The Grimm's attack just barely missed them.

"Ruby, my crop doesn't seem to be working right now, we need to think of some way to beat this thing fast." Glynda told her.

"Well, we could try texting my team." Ruby said as she reached for her scroll. Glynda glanced at their opponent to see that it was using it's spin dash again. The teacher had to rely primarily on her physical strength in order to move them out of the way as she was linked to Ruby who had started texting, and teens tend to stop responding when they're texting.

"Tell them to hurry!" Glynda told Ruby as she put her back against Ruby's and grabbed the hand that was rapped around Crescent Rose's trigger. Glynda lifted up the Rifle and began firing at the Grimm while Ruby proceeded to text her team with one hand.

_Help. Me and Glynda are handcuffed together and fighting a new brand of Grimm. Glynda can't use her crop. Hurry._

_~Ruby_

"They should be here soon." Ruby said as Glynda tried to push the Grimm back.

"So how long exactly 'til you're team gets here?" Glynda asked.

* * *

_Buzz-Buzz. Buzz-Buzz._

"I got a text from Ruby guys." Blake said, staring at her scroll.

"That can wait, Blake." Weiss said as she carved an X into the frozen Ursa, right in front of its neck. "We worked hard to get this thing, if Ruby wants to run off, let her. Now, just stab it right here."

* * *

"Maybe I should give Jaune a call." Ruby said as she considered her teammates.

"How dependable is your team even?" Glynda asked.

"Wel-DUCK!" Ruby said once she turned her head towards the Grimm to see that is was rolling at them. Ruby consider that Glynda's reflects wouldn't be fast enough, however, and pushed her to the ground.

"Ruby, we're gonna need a new strategy." Glynda said.

"Use your glyphs or something." Ruby told her as she tried to shot the Grimm again.

"Those are working as well as my crop." Glynda said.

"The heck's going on here?" Ruby asked no one in particular as she got up.

"Do you have any plans here?" Glynda asked Ruby.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking." Ruby said as she continued to shot the Grimm. Glynda couldn't be able to do anything at the moment do to the problems with her semblance. And Ruby couldn't just shot the thing forever, it was two fast. Ruby's best option would be to get close to the Grimm, but she couldn't do that attached to Glynda.

Right?

"Glynda, I got an idea. Hug me!" Ruby ordered.

"What?" Glynda asked.

"Just do it, have some faith in me." Ruby said as she turned around to face Glynda.

"Fine, you better know what you're doing." Glynda said as she rapped her free arm around Ruby, as well as putting her chained hand on Ruby's side.

Ruby put her arms past Glynda and unfolded Crescent Rose into Scythe form behind the blond girl.

"Uh, Ruby?" Glynda asked nervously before Ruby pulled the trigger, launching them at the Grimm, much to Glynda's horror.

The Grimm attempted to dodge the first attack, only to be slightly grazed by the slash. The Grimm once again attempted to use its spin dash, only for Ruby to begin spinning herself and Glynda to slash the Grimm away. Ruby then positioned Crescent Rose at an angle to launch themselves at the Grimm. Ruby, during the launch, tilted them vertically and fired of a shot to put them into rotation. The Grimm had just got to it's feet from the last attack, only for the blade of Crescent Rose to impale it through the back of the neck.

The Grimm hunched forwards as a hissing noise came from it, indication that the last of the air in it's body had just exited.

They win.

"Well Glynda, that went better than expected, right?" Ruby said slowly as she looked at her 'partner.'

Glynda's face turned as green as her eyes.

"Glynda?" Ruby asked before Glynda scum-bled to one of the red bushes of the forest, untangling herself from Ruby.

Apparently, Glynda gets motion sick.

Glynda began to let all the bio out into the shrub, Ruby was surprised. Glynda never mentioned anything about motion sickness before. The red haired girl began using her free hand to rub the sick girl's back.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea." Ruby said. After a few moments Glynda pulled herself back up.

"Why... Would you do that?" Glynda asked as she pulled out her handkerchief to wipe her mouth.

"I didn't know you get motion sick." Ruby tried to defend herself.

"Motion sickness is more common than people give it credit for." Glynda told her.

"So I've heard." Ruby said. The red haired girl glanced over at the dead Grimm and asked the obvious question.

"So, how many points is a New Grimm Species worth?"

* * *

**Yes, Glynda can get motion sick in this timeline, and I tried to the best of my ability to remember what Jaune said about motion sickness from the second episode. NO, I'M NOT GOING BACK TO ANY EPISODE OF THAT TRAIN WRECK.**

**Why am I even typing this? I'm not even sure that I'm going to post this thing.**

**For those of you who are wondering:**

***Oum is basically the RWBY word for God, after the last name of the lead animator, Monty Oum.**

****A ShotBar is a Shotgun that has the features of a Crowbar like weapon.**


	4. Day 0 Part 3

"That's your first concern?" Glynda asked Ruby. "We're still handcuffed together, and your current concern is your grade? Really?"

"I'm just trying to take some tension off the situation." Ruby said, putting on a nervous smile.

"Well... I might need to check with Ozpin, we haven't had a new type of Grimm since... Ever." Glynda told her. Her attention quickly returned to the links on them. "Before that, however, I'd like to not be stuck to you. No offense."

"None taken, I'd prefer not to be handcuffed to you either." Ruby said before she began to study the links. It didn't even look like the cuffs could open, there weren't any hing points, or a slot for the brace to go in and out of. Although, Ruby did see a red dot in the place of the key hole on normal cuffs.

"Maybe the Grimm can somehow unlock us." Ruby said. "Or, uh, unbind. We aren't really 'locked' are we?"

"How would that work?" Glynda asked.

"Well, maybe the Grimm's claws can somehow open these things." Ruby said as she pointed towards the red dot.

"Well, with the Grimm, you may never know." Glynda said as Ruby strolled towards the Grimm corpse. How this would work was beyond Glynda. The Grimm normally don't have the ability to bind people together with seemingly irremovable handcuffs.

Irremovable?

'This doesn't have anything to do with the wish I made last night, does it?' Glynda thought as Ruby got on her knees and picked up one of the Grimm's paws.

Ruby pushed some of the claws back so that the dead body's index finger was pointing out. Glynda knelled down next to her and pulled the handcuffs so that Ruby could put the claw in the dot.

"Easy, easy." Ruby muttered as she pushed the claw onto the red point.

Nothing happened.

Ruby began scratching it against the cuff, desperately.

"Maybe we should try a different claw?" Glynda suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." Ruby said nervously as she made it so that the Grimm's middle finger was pointing out. "I just like to remind you that this was your idea."

"Believe me, I know." Glynda said as Ruby began scratching the claw against the cuff.

Still nothing.

They arm buddies tried the rest of the claws, and eventually it's teeth, in an attempt for freedom. Unfortunately for the two of them, the cuffs stayed on no matter what.

'Did my wish from last night cause this?' Ruby thought. The red haired girl stared down at her now slimy cuff, the thought of the Grimm's saliva completely slipped her mind. "Guess it's a good thing I tried my cuff first, huh?" Ruby told Glynda.

Glynda reached into her pocket and pulled out her handkerchief. The pressed the fabric against Ruby's cuff and began to wipe the saliva off of it.

"Thanks." Ruby told her as she looked at the cuffs. "Now what?"

"Well, we could try to bra-"

_BANG!_

The teacher didn't even have time to finish before a vary familiar sound of gunfire launched from the treeline behind them. As soon as she directed her gaze behind herself to see what it was she saw Yang and the rest of team RWBY emerging from the treeline, next to a now destroyed tree, with their weapons at the ready.

"DON'T WORRY, SIS, YOUR VALIANT SISTER IS HERE TO-" Yang was yelling before Ruby interrupted her.

"IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" The leader told them. Her team looked at her in surprise from the comment.

Blake, being the most alert of the team, noticed something out of place about the situation. "Uh, where's the Grimm you texted me about?"

"Dead." Ruby said as she moved out of the way so that Blake could see the unfamiliar mask pattern on the dead body, as well as the handcuffs.

The gun's been loaded.

"Hu, wow Ruby, I know you and Pr. Goodwitch have a thing for each other and all, but you're ALREADY doing the kinky stuff?" Yang joked.

Bamb=, gun fired.

Ruby and Glynda instantly began to glow lightish red, and the two could tell form the way their cheeks were burning. Glynda, however, was burning form embarrassment and rage. She was getting really tire of Yang Xiao Long.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Glynda yelled at her blond student.

"Me and Glynda do NOT have a crush on each other!" Ruby yelled immediately after.

"She lets you call her Glynda, Ruby." Yang pointed out.

"Well, I... Don't see why one of my best students shouldn't be... Permitted to refer to me by my first name." Glynda said, trying to make sure Ruby didn't see her blushing.

"Then why can't we call you _Glynda_?" Weiss asked, gesturing to herself and Blake.

"Well, never mind, we'll discuss this later." Glynda said before she pulled her linked arm towards them. "If one of you wouldn't mind."

"No problem." Yang said as she popped her knuckles.

"NOT YOU." Ruby and Glynda both said in perfect unison.

"Just hold still." Blake said as she pulled Gambol Shroud's sheath off and positioned the katana above the cable between the two links before raising it above her head preparing to strike.

"Please work please work please work." Ruby muttered quietly to herself before Blake brought her blade down with the speed of a ninja.

Ruby and Glynda instantly headbutted each other.

"Sorry, I didn't think that would happen." Blake said as the arm buddies leaned away from each other and put their free hands on their throbbing foreheads. "Should we try that again?"

"I'd prefer not to get a concussion, Miss. Belladonna." Glynda said as she pulled herself forwards so that she was sitting upright. "Perhaps Miss. Schnee could freeze the cuffs and then slice through them."

"OH, and Glynda also refers to Ruby by HER first name!" Yang pointed out.

"Miss. Xiao Long, I know you find this situation hilarious, but even with one hand, I can still put you in a world of hurt." Glynda growled.

Yang wimped slightly, either mockingly or truthfully, Glynda would never know.

"So, freeze these things than cut them off, easy." Weiss said as she spun Myrtanaster to the proper chamber and pointed it at the links. "Now, just hold still you two, we wouldn't want me to miss, will we?"

Ruby nodded her head as Weiss moved her finger up to the trigger of the weapon. The young girl close her eyes and covered her nose with her free hand just in time for Weiss to let out the ice dust and completely freeze the cuffs. The ice reminded Glynda of when she was a child, when she would go out into the snow and it would be so cold it almost burnt. But this, this was burning cold.

The blond teacher saw that her youngest student clenched her fist in pain. "Don't wory, Ruby, it will be over in a second." Glynda told her.

Weiss raised her blade similar to how Blake did, but did not bring it down as quickly. The blade sunk into the ice, causing it to begin to crack and shatter like glass.

The cuffs did not brake.

"Well, that failed." Weiss stated as she pulled her sword back. "Now what?"

"What if we had you freeze it, and then I try cutting it again?" Blake questioned.

"... Well, it's better than nothing." Ruby said as she began to pinch her nose again.

"Why are you doing that, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Well, when you're allergic to dust, you begin to take the necessary procasioooooooooonnnnnns." Ruby said before Weiss froze the cuffs again before Ruby finished.

"Okay, here it goes nothing." Blake said as she prepared to swing her sword.

The results did not differ from Weiss' attempt.

"You have got to be kidding me." Glynda said as Blake pulled her sword back. "Are these things indestructible?"

"Well, you two are stuck together than." Yang began joking. "Go easy on my sister Glynda, she doesn't have much experience with the only activity that matters in the bed."

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!" Ruby and Glynda both yelled at the yellow haired student. Glynda also added after that "AND STOP CALLING ME GLYNDA!"

"Oh, come on, just give me one joke will ya? CUFF me some slack." Yang stated before a rock narrowly missed her head.

"These things can't really be unbreakable, can they?" Ruby asked.

"Well, we could try super heating them." Weiss suggested.

"Can we NOT do something that will leave me with burn marks?" Ruby said.

"Well, it's either that, or stay stuck like this for who knows how long." Glynda pointed out.

Ruby gulped nervously before saying "Get started Weiss."

Myrtanaster's blade lit up a bright red as she pulled the trigger on her fire dust chamber. The white haired girl then pressed the tip of the blade against the white cable between the cuffs.

"So, what exactly is our next strategy if this fails?" Blake as as she knelled down besides Ruby.

"We'll most likely head back to Beacon and have the lab boys or what ever we call them take a look that these things and see what they can figure it out." Ruby said as smoke began to rise.

"Hopefully, it won't come to that." Glynda said. "I don't really trust them to do their jobs right."

"Mostly cause you don't trust anyone but YOU to do the job right." Blake said.

"That's not true, it also has to do with the fact that their last employer begged us to take them." Glynda said.

"Does kind of sound like they should be watched carefully." Weiss said.

"Plus it normally takes them a really long time before they figure something out." Glynda said. "Sometimes I wonder if we need to point out to them that they're supposed to work WITH each other, not against."

"Hey, Weiss, that's getting kind of hot." Ruby said to her teammate as her skin began to burn.

"Sorry." Weiss said as she pulled the blade back and released the trigger. "It wasn't working anyway."

"So, to Beacon Labs then?" Blake question.

"Actually, I still have one idea." Glynda said as she reached around Ruby's waist and pulled out Crescent Rose.

"Uh, Glynda, I don't think that's a vary good idea." Ruby said as Glynda unfolded the weapon into scythe mode so that the cuffs were right in front of the blade and so that it was balancing on the ground, pointing at an angle.

"Don't worry, Ruby, Crescent Rose cuts through almost anything." Glynda said as she reached over the main body of the weapon and grabbed the trigger.

"Keyword, ALMOST. We don't even know what these things are made of." Ruby tried to reason.

"Trust me on this Ruby, this will work." Glynda said as Weiss and Blake began to step back.

"Uh, guys, a little help here?" Ruby said to her team.

"Well Ruby, it is your best bet right now." Blake said.

"Yeah well, I prefer if it were-" Ruby said before Glynda pulled the trigger, launching the scythe forword.

The links to the cuffs, instead of being cut like butter, hocked onto the scythe blade and got dragged with it.

Along with Ruby and Glynda.

"-Not pointed in a manor so that it will launch into the air." Ruby said.

"Yep, could have thought that one through better." Glynda said as the began to lose momentum in the first direction.

And began to fall.

Glynda quickly let go of Crescent Rose and put her hand forwards in an attempt to summon a Glyph, unfortunately, nothing happened, similar to the fight with the Grimm. Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose and shifted it into rifle form. Taking advantage of the recoil effect of the weapon, the red haired girl began to slow down her and her teacher's decent and then shifted it into scythe form again to hook onto a branch, not much unlike what she did on the first day.

"And that's why when someone has something to say, we LISTEN TO THEM." Ruby said as she and Glynda slightly swung back and forth on the branch. The two then heard a cracking sound above them and looked up to see the branch they were hanging from begin to snap.

The two fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"That, wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Glynda said with a tired-pain voice.

"That's also why we listen to people." Ruby said as she pushed the branch off of them and put Crescent Rose way. The two girls pulled themselves up and found themselves vary close together.

Too close. Ruby's head was just a few inches away from Glynda's and their faces weren't that far either. The two got cot on the sight of the other's lips, so vary tempting they were.

Ruby and Glynda quickly spun their heads to the side with a mild blush on their faces.

"Things are not turning out well for us, are they?" Glynda asked.

"Well let's see, we got handcuffed together, have no way of taking them off, you lost your semblance, our heads got banged together like tambourines, we almost died for what I feel is the fifth time this year for me, I'd say no." Ruby answered

"Yeah, what is going on with my semblance?" Glynda said as she tried to summon a glyph. "It was working just fine before the handcuffs got pot on."

"The handcu-" Ruby said before she quickly looked down at the cuffs to see that the dark red lines on them had began to glow.

"Glynda, are you by any chance trying to use your semblance?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." Glynda responded.

"Okay, do me a favor." Ruby then looked down at the cuffs. "Stop for a second."

As soon as Glynda did the cuffs' glow faded.

"Interesting." Ruby said. "When you tried using your semblance, they glow. When you stop, so does the light."

"So the cuffs are interfering with my semblance?" Glynda asked.

"I have a feeling it's more than that. Stand up." Ruby said as she got up. Glynda did so seeing no reason to protest.

"Okay, let's run a little experiment, Glynda, I am going to run around you using my semblance to enhance my speed, try to stand on the toes of one foot." Ruby told her.

"You know I get motion sick." Glynda informed the young girl.

"It won't last too long. Just keep and eye on the cuffs, ready?" Ruby told her.

"Fine." Glynda replied as she took her stance. As soon as she did Ruby began to run, Glynda's figure turned as the girl cyrcled her, and Ruby wasn't even moving that fast. It was at a normal speed.

Glynda stared at the cuffs to see that they were glowing red again.

"Their glowing Ruby." Glynda informed the smaller girl.

"It seems that these handcuffs have the ability to nullify the semblance of any individual, or in this case individuals, who wear them." Ruby said after she stopped.

"Ruby, Goodwitch, are you guys okay?" Yang asked as she and the rest of team RWBY ran towards the handcuffed pair.

"We're fine, Yang, but would you mind taking out your scroll and checking my Aura for a second?" Ruby asked her sister.

"Why?" Yang asked.

"Just do it. You'll see." Ruby told her sister.

Upon hearing this statement, Yang took out her scroll and set it to read the team's Aura Levels.

Ruby's was at Zero Percent.

"Uh, Ruby, according to this, you don't have an Aura left." Yang told her.

"Glynda, how does your Aura read?" Ruby asked.

"... Zero Percent." Glynda said.

"Handcuffs that take the Aura of a being and depletes it, as well as making it so that when they use their semblance, they convert that energy to light." Ruby said.

"Explain why I can't use my crop, it utilizes small electronics that focus my Aura into spells I can't normally utilize." Glynda explained.

"Great, now the Grimm have a way to get kinky with us." Yang joked.

"As well as make it so that we can't defend ourselves, and those make the Grimm that much more of a threat towards humanity." Ruby said.

"So, now what?" Yang said.

"Well, since everything we've tried here has failed to remove the cuffs, I say we have the lab boys take a look at them." Glynda stated.

"Great, those idiots." Ruby said.

* * *

"For the millionth time, Lutch, just fire up the particle phase destrupted and obliterate the things! It's that simple!" A slightly overweight man with short black hair and green eyes said to another tall man with no hair that was studying the cuffs with a microscope. The two were obviously dressed like the scientist people joked that they weren't, though the taller one was wearing overalls under his lab coat.

"We'd obliterate way more than just the cuffs, Ran." Lutch, the tall scientist, said to his partner without even taking his eyes off the microscope lenses.

"But we barely ever use the thing!" Ran whined.

"And we still aren't." Lutch said as he took his green eyes out of the microscope and reached into the lower cabinet of the table he was studying the links on.

"So, what exactly can you tell us about these things." Ruby said, obviously referring to the cuffs.

"They're made of some sort of material I've never seen before." Lutch said as he pulled out a small scanner like device.

"So fire up the-"

"WE'RE NOT USING THE PARTICLE PHASE DESTRUPTER!" Ruby, Glynda and Lutch all yelled in unison.

"Hey, you two want us to take those things off, beggers can't be choosers." Ran said to the arm buddies as Lutch began scanning.

"So what exactly are we looking at?" Glynda asked the only scientist doing anything.

"Well from what we can tell, these things only materialized around your wrists a few hours ago." Lutch said as he scanned them. "And there somehow able to conver energy from your guys' Auras into light, as well as shift that energy around themselves to make them nearly as invisible as us. If not, more."

"That would explain how we couldn't brake them." Ruby said. "So how do we get these things off?"

"I have absolutely no idea." Lutch said.

"What do you mean you have no idea!" Glynda snapped.

"What else would I mean? And you say I'M an idiot." the scientist(?) answered and mocked.

"You wouldn't be saying that if I had a way to launch you into the stratosphere!" Glynda yelled.

"Correct." Ran said.

"Well, the good news is with the data we've, and by WE I mean _I_, have collected, we could be able to figure out how to take the things off." Lutch said.

"Great." Ruby and Glynda both said with joy.

"The bad news, however, is that it will take about two months in order to figure it out." Lutch said.

"TWO MONTHS!?" Glynda yelled.

"More or less." Lutch stated.

"What about my class!?"

"And my classES?"

"And getting dressed?"

"And sleeping"

"And showering?"

"And going to the bathroom?"

Before they could go any further, Ran interrupted.

"We'll send Ozpin a message letting him know that he needs to call in a substitute for Miss. Goodwitch so that Ruby can still attend classes." Ran answered. "As for all the other stuff you two listed... Well, you two are smart, you'll figure it out."

"And you're sure there's no way to get them off faster?" Glynda asked.

"Well, we could use the Pho-"

"NOtone phase destrupters." Lutch said.

"Anything else?" Ruby asked.

Lutch was quiet for a moment before he pointed to the linked hands and asked "How much do you two need these hands?"

Ruby and Glynda left without another word.

"Why'd this have to happen to me?" Glynda asked. "Why not someone on your team? You could put up with them easily, and it wouldn't ruin my schedule. Or the cuffs could have locked onto me alone and give me a few months off."

"I didn't mean for this to happen Glynda." Ruby said. "I'm sorry it did though."

Glynda sighed at Ruby's statement and responded "It's not your fault, Ruby. Just wish things could have turned out better."

'But it IS my fault.' Ruby thought.

'If I hadn't made that STUPID WISH.' Glynda thought with Ruby.

"Look Ruby, let's just try to go about our regular every day business and not get in each other's way for the next two months, hopefully, things will blow over smoothly." Glynda said as the two turned at the next fork to their rooms.

The felt a tug as the tried to walk way from each other.

The two girls looked at each other for a moment, processing the situation at hand. Eventually, Ruby broke the silence.

"Uh, so... Your room or mine?"

* * *

**And thus, Day 0 begins to draw to a close. And yes, I do believe that Glynda's crop is a device that focuses her Aura in a manner that she can not normally achieve. While Dust has potential, there is a limit to what Dust alone can do.**

**Now, the first 7 to 8 Days of this are going to be how Ruby and Glynda cope with being stuck together. As well as how they cope with being stuck to their crush.**

**Oh, and by the way, can ANYONE out there identify a certain reference I put into this fanfic chapter? If I upload this of course.**

**C Web. Signing out.**

_**Edit:**_**Sorry if there's any confusion here, I tried replacing the previous chapter and I buggered it up!**


	5. Day 0 Part 4

**People of the internet, I am the Writer of this fic and I am creating what I hope to be the final chapter of Day Zero for the lovely pair.**

**Now, when I am writing this (on May 29, 2014), I am seriously considering uploading this fanfiction, because I found out that I am not the only one who ships HoodWitch. His name is rwbybomb21 and once we found out how we share a pairing, we both had the exact same reaction: I'm not alone anymore.**

**Now you see, I wasn't gonna post Hoodwitch cause I was worried that people wouldn't pay much mind to it because of the pairing I plan on using. But, maybe Hoodwitch has more people on the ship than I thought. I greatly hope that people actually like this.**

**Maybe this will be smooth sailing after all.**

**Now than, if you ship HoodWitch, then I ain't gonna keep you waiting.**

* * *

"I believe it will be a better idea if the two of us stay in my room till these come off." Glynda said as she gestured towards the cuffs on them. "I remember the size of the beds from when I was a student at Beacon, they only fit one person. I, on the other hand, have a much larger bed that should fit the two of us nicely."

Plus Glynda probably wouldn't be too keen on sleeping in a bed that was suspended in the air by ropes. Ruby almost has a heart attack as the bed sways back and forth each night. It's amazing that she could get any sleep. She wasn't really worried for herself, though, more for Weiss. Ruby and her family would be in a lot of trouble with Schnee Dust if the heiress were injured by Ruby's recklessness.

"Plus, my room doesn't have Yang in it to joke about how we need to sleep together." Glynda added. The mire thought of sharing a room with Yang was enough to make Glynda shutter. The never ending puns!

"Good point." Ruby said. "Let's just drop by my room first, though. I have some stuff that I would like to pick up."

"School supplies?" Glynda asked.

"Amongst a few changes of clothes, tools to make sure Crescent Rose doesn't fall behind on maintenance, my journal, sewing kit, reading glasses-" Ruby began listing.

"Sewing kit?" Glynda questioned.

"Well, we might need to modify our clothes a little." Ruby said as she pulled up their joined arms. She had a point, aside from cutting the sleeves, Glynda didn't really see how they would take their shirts off with the cuffs on them.

Something clicked in her mind.

"You need reading glasses?" Glynda questioned.

"I used to be able to see clear as day, but I'm still growing and my eyes changed." Ruby said. Though Glynda didn't really hear her, she was too busy picturing Ruby wearing glasses, quite similar to her own, except they were opened at the bottom so that they only had frames on the top.

"Kawaii..." Glynda silently muttered to herself.

"Hmm?"

"N-nothing." Glynda quickly responded when Ruby gave her a look. "L-let's just get your stuff and then head to my room, okay?"

"Sure, though I swear I heard you say something." Ruby stated, muttering the last part as Glynda began to follow the girl down the hallway Ruby leaned towards.

After a few minutes, and about a dozen glances from students who were unaware of the situation for the two, the eventually got to Team RWBY's dorm room. The dull look of the door did nothing to reflect the behavior that went on behind it. Glynda wasn't exactly sure what to expect, she predicted that Yang's bed would be the messiest. Ruby would try to keep her's neat but it wouldn't come out perfect, the sheets would be to far to one side and be slightly wrinkly. Though Glynda had no idea whose would be neater, Weiss or Blake's.

Ruby pulled out her scroll and put it up to the electric lock, the light changed from a dull red to a bright green, alerting her to the fact that it would open.

As soon as the door opened, Glynda felt like she just got whacked in the face with a rolled up pancake or something.

"W-why are these beds..." Glynda couldn't even finish her sentence. She was too busy trying to process what she was seeing.

"We needed to make it so that they could fit in the room with the other stuff." Ruby told her.

"W-How-How much shit do you have if you need to do that?" Glynda said before she realized what she said. "Pardon my language."

"Look, Weiss has a lot of clothes, and Yang has a lot of junk." Ruby told her teacher as she began to walk inside.

"Oh, don't you dare pin that on me!"

Ruby and Glynda's heads shot to the other direction to see the rest of team RWBY playing some sort of card game. Giving the way the cards were laid out around them, Ruby guessed Rummy. Yang was losing, of course. She never was good at card games.

"Sorry Weiss, just saying it as it is." Ruby said as she walk towards the dresser and grabbed her suitcase from the side.

"Well, that's NOT how it is Ruby." Weiss said, missing a chance to match a Jack to Blake. "I do not have that many clothes."

"That you wear, anyway." Yang said, garbing an ace of spades and matching it with a king of the same suit.

"Oh, what do you know?" Weiss asked with spite.

"Yang, Weiss, behave yourselves now. Mommy's not going to be here to keep you too from fighting all the time, and I expect you two to be on your best behavior." Ruby joked as she started taking her shirts out and put them into the suitcase.

"Shut up, you dolt." Weiss said.

"Is that anyway to talk to your leader, Weiss?" Glynda said as she turned towards the white haired girl. Her emerald eyes looking much more menacing than they normally would. "Your partner even?"

Weiss said nothing.

"Glynda, you have got to teach Ruby how to do that stare, I'm getting tired of Weiss always riling up on us." Yang joked, more or less joked.

"I'm sure Ruby would have plenty of time to learn Pr. Goodwitch's technique as the two of them are staying in the latter's room." Blake said, grabbing a 5.

"Ooooh, staying with her alone are we?" Yang began to tease as Ruby reached up under her pillow and grabbed a dark crimson book with two R's on the front, having finished packing her clothes. "Look Glyn, I'm okay with you and Ruby staying together and going out and all, but I would prefer that my sister doesn't come back pregnant."

"It's nothing like that Xiao Long!" Glynda said with a pink face. "We're just staying in my room because I have a bed that's big enough for the two of us, that's ON THE GROUND. And, most importantly, you're not there. And don't call me Glyn either."

"Yeah, it'd probably be a good idea for me and Glynda to sleep somewhere where we won't brake our necks." Ruby said as she grabbed her sewing kit and glasses case, which was the same shade of red as her cloak and had a black R on it. "Blake, have you seen my text book anywhere?"

"Second highest shelf on the bookshelf, fifth to the right." Blake said as she grabbed a two and paired it with another. "I'm winning, by the way."

"Do you guys think you'll be okay without your leader?" Glynda asked as Ruby walked over to the shelf, holding the glasses case for her.

"Come on Glynda, this ain't forever right?" Yang asked as she tried to find a match, curse these cards.

"Well, no, me and Ruby are only going to be stuck together for about two months." Glynda said, earning a spit take from Blake into Yang's face. Glynda couldn't help but chuckle like that. "But I'm not sure that Ruby should be entering any combat situations like this." Glynda lifted her cuffed wrist slightly.

"True, but if Ruby isn't going to be our leader, than who is?" Yang asked.

"Please Yang, ask a more naive question." Weiss said.

"Yeah, I guess it is kinda silly." Yang chuckled.

"Completely." Blake added.

"**It's clearly going to be me.**" The three said in unison as they pointed to themselves. Their eyes shot open and they looked at each other furiously. "**YOU!? It's going to be me! No, I'm team leader! I AM! NO, I AM!**"

"We should get going before this gets ugly." Ruby said as she gave her books to Glynda for the teacher to carry and began to leave the room.

"Shouldn't we do something about this?" Glynda ask, pointing to the rest of team RWBY.

"Don't worry, they can work this out themselves, I hope." Ruby said as she hurried towards the door, caching a glimpse of Weiss pulling out Myrtenaster. "JUST REMEMBER, YOU THREE NEED TO CLEAN UP THE MESS!" she halliard to her team, not that they would hear her or anything.

Once they closed the door, the arm buddies heard the sound of gunfire and ice quickly freezing behind it. Along with some loud thuds and crashed. And what sounded like the coffee table braking in half over someone's head. Glynda stood there, staring at the door as if it were a greenish-blue, torque, tranquil, aqua, whatever Grimm with feet for eyes, and sweet honey for blood.

"T-they're taring the room apart in there and y-you're not gonna do anything?" Glynda asked.

"It's not like they would listen to me anyway." Ruby said nonchalantly. "Besides, they need to learn that they need to work things out between them WITHOUT my help."

"Y-your team doesn't listen to you?" Glynda asked in disbelieving.

"Yeah, I think Ozpin really messed up assigning me as leader. They won't listen to a girl who's two years younger than them." Ruby said. "And it doesn't just stop there, they even abandoned me the last time we went to Vale when I was making a new friend."

"Really? If I had a member on my team who was two years younger than I was, I'd listen to her." Glynda said as she began to guide Ruby to her room. "She would have had to have great talent to get excepted into this combat school two years early. They shouldn't ignore you because of your young age. In fact, it should be quite the opposite. They should listen to you because of it. And why would they just leave you like that when a new face appears."

"I know, right?" Ruby responded. "I get excepted two years early, everyone else has to get in the hard way. I wield one of the most lethal weapons ever designed. I formulate a plan that decapitates a Nevermore. And who deserved to be leader, who's 'leagues ahead' of her partner, who's the best: Weiss 'Learn-How-To-Shut-Up' Schnee, That's who!"

"I know, annoying, aren't they?" Glynda asked as they passed another batch of student who quickly began whispering about them. "I used to be on a team with a Schnee, and I was tempted to throw that annoying mong of the roof! It's like 'We get it, you come from the company that produces almost all of our power, shut up about it already'! A true Hunter is measured by their skill and resolve under pressure, not their name or race."

"Yeah." Ruby chuckled. After a few seconds she realized what she was saying and turned back to Glynda. "Hey, would you mind not telling this to anyone, especially Weiss? I don't want her to think that I do this normally."

"Do you?" Glynda asked.

"I try not to." Ruby told her. "But she just winds me up sometimes, I need to vent it. I don't want to hurt her, or make her mad or anything."

"You're a really caring person, you know that?" Glynda asked.

"Yeah, Blake says I should learn to stop that." Ruby said. "But than again, that's the same girl who thinks 'If people know I am a Fanaus, they'll know I am a White Fang.' So who'd listen to her?... Wait, dammit."

"Yeah, I kinda suspected that Blake was a Fanaus." Glynda said. "Tell her to go to a store that serves Fanaus and get a hat, that bow ain't hiding anything."

"Yeah, it really isn't, is it?" Ruby stated.

"So, any dirt on Yang?" Glynda asked, tilting her head towards the smaller girl.

"Really Glynda, you think I'd sell out my sister like that?" Ruby asked with a glare.

"Sorry." Glynda said, standing straight again.

The two walked in silence from that point, adding to the awkwardness that was already present. Ruby wanted to start some sort of conversation again, but what could she talk about? Ruby couldn't even think of a poor way to start one. Though normally when she wanted to start a conversation she always started it out awkwardly. And when Ruby had nothing to talk about she normally waited for the other to start a conversation.

"So... Did you have friends back at Signal?" Glynda finally asked, relieving the tension.

"Yeah, a few. I normally write to them, letting them know what life at Beacon is like." Ruby stated. "And also which teachers are the hardest to pay attention to."

"Which ones would that be?" Glynda asked.

"Well, I have a lot of trouble staying awake in Pr. Ports class." Ruby said. "He just gets so boring, it like, we know he killed a Beowulf in his youth, we get it. But when he tells us the same story over and over it just gets dull. I started writing 'Blah Blah Blah' as a substitute for the stories he tells. And so what if he killed a Beowulf. Even an amateur hunter could kill an entire pack of them!"

"Tell me about it, I almost fell asleep during his interview." Glynda said, rubbing the headache way that Port always forms. "No, wait. I DID fall asleep. Best nights rest I ever had in the middle of the day."

"Yeah, and because of all his boring stories, I always miss the chance to proof myself to my team." Ruby said. "And then there Ooblebleblebleblebleble-" Ruby stopped talking for a second and tried to remember how his name was pronounced.

"Oobleck?" Glynda asked.

"Yeah, Pr. TalkslikethisandnoonecanmakeoutasinglewordashegoesonandonandonbutreallylikesFanausandcanbeareallyniceguy." Ruby said, almost biting his tongue a few times. "He seems really passionate about history, and I kinda like it too. I'd love to learn why the world has its borders the way it is now, but he just talks so fast that people can't make out a word. Weiss actually takes a tape recorder to class every day and record everything he says, then when class ends she rewind the tape back to start and listen to it in slow motion."

"Clever, wish I thought of that for his interview." Glynda said. "He really needs to lay off the coffee."

"Or switch to decaf." Ruby said. "And do five hundred pushups in the morning to get all the excess energy out."

"Yeah, it isn't any easier to work with him, you know." Glynda said, not even bothering to hide the smile that had been forming. "I'm not even sure how Ozpin can understand him."

"Maybe he's also high on caffeine, and they way we hear him is him talking reeaallly sslllloooowllllyyyy." Ruby said.

"You are something else Ruby." Glynda giggled.

"Yep." Ruby said before Glynda began to slow her pace and come to a doorway marked with her symbol. "Nice door."

"Thanks." Glynda said. She then handed the books to Ruby to allow herself to open up the lock on it. "Most people find it scary though."

"Really? How is this scary, it's a tiara?" Ruby said. "And I don't really find you all that scary, you actually seem kind like a, what's the word? Tsundere."

"I am NOT a Tsundere." Glynda said as she opened the door.

"Yes you are, the only thing you're missing is the twin tales." Ruby said as she followed her teacher into the room.

"Shut up you." Glynda told her. "We can put your clothes over there by my dresser, your school supplies by my desk..."

"This is a nice room you have here." Ruby said as she took in the sights. The place had the same square shape as her room, however it looked bigger. The walls were a violet color with a white ceiling and baseboard, with a dark brown wooden floor. It had two windows which allowed her a view of the main campus with purple curtains. The room also had two dark oak wood doors with a white door frame, each mirroring the other at different corners of the room. Ruby assumed one was the bathroom. At the left side of the room pushed up against the wall was a desk made of a dark brown almost black would. With many drawers and shelves for holding papers and writing utensils. On the right side of the room across from the desk there was the dresser she referred to a moment before, with what looked like a mirror on top of it. Scooched into the corning on the same wall were three filing cabinets with four drawers. Most likely holding student grades and such. Between the two windows was a small king sized bed with purple sheets and Glynda's symbol in gold, next to that was a small table with a lamp, a digital alarm clock, and a purple glasses case. "A little lonely though."

"You get used to it." Glynda said. Not like she needed to or anything, she preferred to be alone. Though a room like this for just one person did feel empty.

"Seems like a place that Weiss would sleep." Ruby added.

"Yeah, I guess so." Glynda said as she walked over to her dresser to allow Ruby to put her suitcase down. Ruby also saw that as the perfect place to put her sewing kit. Glynda didn't question it. She didn't really see a reason why the sewing kit couldn't go there.

"Hey, what time is it? Kinda lost track." Ruby asked her arm buddy. The blond haired teacher lifted her right wrist and pulled up her sleeve, jerking Ruby's arm a little but the red head said nothing.

"Hm, how time flies. It's about 2:30 right now." Glynda stated.

"Yeah, that's what I though, once we're done with this do you think we could head down to the cafeteria to grab some dinner?" Ruby asked as she walked over towards Glynda's desk to set her books down.

"Don't see why we couldn't." Glynda said as Ruby set the books on the left edge of the desk. "Though I'm not sure how the other students will react to this."

"Don't worry, if any of them make any jokes about this I'll personally smack them for ya." Ruby smiled at her. Glynda tilted her head downwards with a smile and shock her head.

"You don't need to do that, I'm still capable of disciplining my students like this." The teacher tugged the cuffs upwards. "Feel free to let your sister know that."

"Oh, come on Glynda, Yang's not all bad." Ruby said as Glynda led her to the table next to the bed. "She tends to goof around a lot and won't take things seriously, yeah. But when she needs to act serious, she will. And when things go wrong, she'll except blame, even if it wasn't her fault sometimes."

Glynda put the glasses case on the table and turned to face Ruby. "Sounds like she looks out for you."

"Yeah, Yang's got a good heart, why else would she want to be a Huntress?" Ruby answered as she put the journal behind the alarm clock.

"You'd be surprised how many people come to this school for the soul purpose of making themselves stronger." Glynda said. "It feels like people forget what a Hunter's job is now a days. Protect the innocent, prevent destruction, allow the human race to prosper. That's what I learned. But a lot of my classmates just wanted to be the best of the best. Toughest of the tough. They would go all out in the combat arena. They made the Grimm look merciful."

"Oh come on Glynda, that can't be true." Rudy told her teacher. "They must have known what they were supposed to do as Hunters. They probably just took Ozpin's words a little too seriously."

Glynda was confused for a second before she remember the headmaster's more dyer words '_You must be prepared to destroy anything in your path, otherwise you will parish._' Glynda never remembered Ozpin say that it was only for that assignment. Were they training monsters instead of their slayers?

"Maybe." Glynda responded.

"By the way, what's your relationship with Ozpin?" Ruby asked.

"What do you mean?" Glynda questioned.

"There are a lot of rumors going around about you and him, about how you guys are almost always together, about how you guys act when your alone with each other, I'm sure you get the idea." The red haired child explained.

"Do you people think me and Ozpin have romantic feeling's for each other?" Glynda said.

"Well, not me. But..." Ruby stating, finding a lack of words to explain.

"Pr. Ozpin is my boss, that's it. Me and him do not do anything like that while we are off hours. I don't really go for older men, let alone that fossil." Glynda said with miner annoyance.

"Yeah, there was never really anything to suggest that you and him were a couple, didn't stop Nora. Or Velvet. Or anyone really." Ruby said. "So, we got about three and a half hours to kill till Dinner, anything you want to do till then?"

Glynda's mind instantly went blank. The effect of asking someone what they're favorite book was took over. Glynda began to think of the things she would normally do for enjoyment. Normally she would take a walk around Beacon, make sure everything's up to code and that no one was harassing any other students. And then when she saw someone being bullied, do nothing about it. Though the last thing she wanted was any more students to see their predicament, the jokes Yang was making were bad enough. The last thing she wanted was the rest of the school telling those jokes. What else does she do? Well she would usually look up at the stars at night, taking in the natural beauty of it all. Wrong hour of day, unfortunately. She would also enjoy walking through the Emerald Forest, though she couldn't fight any Grimm without her Aura, and she had enough motion sickness for one day.

Glynda never realized up until now how boring she was.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Glynda asked Ruby, finding nothing suitable.

The red haired girl went silent for a minute, thinking about the options till an idea hit her.

"How about Flapper-More?" Ruby asked.

Glynda had never been more confused since she tried to hire Oobleck.

"Flapper-More?" Glynda repeated as if it were a word in an alien language.

"What, you never heard of it?" Ruby asked as she pulled out her Scroll. "It's basically a touch screen game where the whole point is to get a small Nevermore through holes in walls."

"That's a game?" Glynda asked.

"Well, it's easier said than done. You have no idea how mad this game made people." Ruby said as she began to run the app.

"It couldn't be that bad." Glynda responded.

"People were braking there Scrolls and sending the guy who made it death threats." Ruby stated. "It got to the point where the guy took the game down, the prices of Scrolls with the game shot up however. So now my Scroll is worth about 10,000 Lien."

"Does Yang ever try to sell it?" Glynda asked.

"It's 10,000 Lien, you could forgive her for thinking of such a thing." Ruby told her teacher as the game started up. "Would you like to go first."

"Well, since we have nothing better to do." Glynda stated as she crossed her legs to sit on the floor. Withing seconds Ruby mimicked her and handed her scroll to Glynda. "Now than, watch an learn, I'm about to show you how easy this is."

She didn't even make it through the first pipe.

"The hotboxes get really annoying sometimes." Ruby informed her as the score came up.

Score: 0.

High Score: 35.

"How much of your life did you waste on this game?" Glynda asked.

"An inter spring brake and enough hours to prove to Yang I can beat her high score of 4." Ruby answered.

"People were getting so beat up over this?" Glynda asked as she restarted.

"No, the SCROLLS were getting beat up over this." Ruby joked.

~Five Minutes Later~

Score: 5

High Score: 35.

"Hm, easy." Glynda congratulated herself as she beat Yang's score.

"I wonder how bad a concussion that Nevermore has right now." Ruby stated.

"Probably to the point where-_It sees the sky in maroon?!_" Glynda began before seeing the background change.

"Oh yeah, that's one of my favorite features." Ruby said as Glynda whacked the Nevermore's head on the first pipe again.

"I think I'm getting worse at this." Glynda commented.

~12 Minutes Later~

Score: 7

High Score: 35.

"Isn't the point of trial and error to see which method works BEST?" Glynda asked.

"This game is the greatest example of insanity, except you get different results." Ruby stated.

"I don't even know-HOW'D I HIT THAT! I WAS NOWHERE NEAR IT!" Glynda screech as the Nevermore died again.

"And you though this was easy." Ruby said.

~32 Minutes Later~

Score: 18

High Score: 35.

"Maybe we should stop playing and let you calm down before you brake my Scroll." Ruby said as she could see flames similar to Yang's in Glynda's eyes.

"You have nothing to worry about Ruby I am in complete control of my-WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO THROUGH THE THING!" Glynda screeched as she failed again.

'Maybe this was a bad idea.' Ruby though as Glynda restarted.

~1 Hour Later~

Score: 19

High Score: 35.

"Come on, just, just get into the hole, come on, just get IN there. I-it's like this is your first time doing it or something, and I know for a fact it isn't. Come ON!" Glynda mumbled as the bird failed to fly through the holes again.

"I really do hope no one is listening to this." Ruby said aloud.

~31 Minutes Later~

Score: 22

High Score: 35.

"Well, I'm getting better, that counts for something right? RIGHT?" Glynda asked no one in particular.

"You know what else this game is a prime example of: You can't live with it, yo can't live without it." Ruby told Glynda.

"I think I might be addicted." Glynda stated. "LIKE THIS NEVERMORE'S ADDICTED TO HITTING IT'S HEAD ON THE WALL!"

~40 Minutes Later~

Score: 20

High Score: 35.

"Well, I think we can both agree that I'm not going to do an better than 22. Congratulations Ruby, you still hold the record. And I can see why people would brake this things cause of this game." Glynda said as she put the Scroll down.

"Well, on a more positive note, we killed three hours." Ruby said as she looked at her watch.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous Ruby, It's only been..." Glynda said as she looked at her watch. "Three hours?"

"Surprised that battery on this thing lasted this long." Ruby said before her Scroll went black. "Never mind. Anything you want to do now?"

"I just want to try and calm down from that rage inducing game." Glynda said.

"... I'm thinking of a number between one and ten" Ruby said in an attempt to pass the time.

~28 minutes later~

"14?" The red head asked.

"Nope."

"19?"

"Nope?"

"Are you even thinking of a number at this point?"

"No." Glynda answered.

"Okay, now we have about two minutes to spare. Thing we can end this game now." Ruby said as she looked at her watch.

Glynda didn't exactly know how to feel about that, on one hand that meant that the day was winding to an end and that she would only have to spend 59 more days handcuffed to Ruby. On the other hand that meant that the day was winding to an end and that she would only have 59 more days handcuffed to Ruby. Glynda liked Ruby and all, but she didn't want to spend EVERY waking moment with her. Glynda preferred her privacy, and she was sure Ruby preferred her.

Only makes matters worse how Glynda has a slight crush on Ruby.

Glynda felt a tug on the cuffs as Ruby stood up from her cross legged sitting position. "Come on, my team's probably on their way there already. Wouldn't want someone taking our seats, would we?"

Glynda simply nodded in response and stood up to follow the young girl. Not wanting to keep her waiting. If anything, she hoped that the students wouldn't pay any attention to the situation they were in.

* * *

**Alright, now I know I said that I would end Day Zero here, but I feel that this chapter has gone on long enough. So I promise you that the NEXT chapter will end Day Zero. I mean that.**

**Leave a review and remember to follow if you feel you won't be able to keep track of this, and I'll see you next time.**


	6. Day 0 Part 5

**People of the internet, you know who I am by now, you know what story this is, you know what the pairing will be.**

**Now than, if you have read this story to this point, you will know that I have officially decided to post this fanfiction for three reasons.**

**1) When I was writing this, I felt like no one would read it because few people ship HoodWitch. But today, I have come to the decision that I will post this fanfiction BECAUSE so few people ship it. The boat won't sail if no one raises the anchor. I need to take a leap of fate here.**

**2) A fanfiction writer who also ships HoodWitch has offered to help me and even tried to help me, his username is rwbybomb21, and he/she had written some pretty interesting stories. I hang on every word of them, and the writer plans on making a HoodWitch one shot. rwbybomb21 probably already wrote it by now, once I post this. If they can take a risk, why can't I?**

**3) Through this story, Ruby and Glynda are going to realize that it doesn't matter what others think of their relationship. They love each other and that's all that matters to them. And the whole point of fanfiction isn't to write stories that other people want, it's to write stories that YOU want. It's like **_**Men Without Hats**_** said: **_**If we don't, nobody will**_**. So if you're reading this, and you don't like HoodWitch, you shouldn't be reading this.**

**Now than, I promised all of you that I would rap up Day Zero in this chapter, and I think that if you make a promise, you need to keep it.**

* * *

Oh, so _now_ the students can pay perfect attention.

Glynda was surprised, they never payed this much attention when she was actually trying to _teach_ them something. If they wouldn't pay attention to something as important as how to manipulate your Aura to healing a specific wound, laws of logic would dictate that they would pay less attention to something as meaningless as a teacher entering the cafeteria at the same time as a student.

Oh, who was Glynda kidding? They fight giant black birds with magic powder and swords that shoot bullets primarily for the recoil(Complete waist of a bullet, by the way). There was _no_ logic in this world, and a student and teacher going somewhere at the same time wouldn't have been such a problem if it didn't look like they were holding hands! She could already hear the typing of keyboards as people wrote fanfictions about them.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Ruby muttered to herself as she could hear the whispers.

"Just ignore them Ruby, that's what I always do." Glynda said as she attempted to forget that the world had other people.

Ruby wasn't sure why, but for some reason time seemed to move slower as she waited in line to get her dinner for the day. As if people were trying to milk as much from the scene as possible by slowing down the line,or Yang finally got that time-machine working, though given the fact that she misspelled 'Time' and 'Machine', that was unlikely. Ruby breathed in a heavy breath and hoped this would end soon.

She then heard a clicking noise.

Ruby glanced in the direction to see some of the students pointing their Scrolls at the arm buddies, a small flash coming from the top of them occasionally.

They were taking pictures of them.

Ruby reached up behind her head and flipped her hood up in an attempt to hide herself, not that it would do much, the entire school recognizes that cloak. She doubted there would be a single student who couldn't place it if they saw it anywhere, but it at least help her keep her blush out of the pictures.

If you asked Ruby how long they waited in line, she would answer three lifetimes, but they eventually managed to get something to eat and then began to head to team RWBY's table.

"A plate of cookies and a glass of milk, Ruby, really?" Glynda asked the red cloaked girl as they made their way to the table.

"Well, it's more filling than what you chose." Ruby commented. You could tell how their personalities clashed just by the foods they chose, Ruby went with her signature treat, all Glynda had was a bowl of soup and glass of water.

"This was the only thing that I took interest in, besides..." Glynda stated before leaning towards Ruby's ear with a blush and whispering "The less goes in, the less comes out."

Ruby could feel her cheeks light on fire.

"W-we can't avoid it for two whole months though." the young girl stuttered as she took her seat at the table.

"Yes, but I don't exactly want to get into that situation so soon." Glynda stated as she sat down next to the girl.

"What are you two talking about?" a familiar voice asked. The two looked towards their right to see Yang along with Weiss and Blake behind her.

"N-nothing sis." Ruby quickly answered before shoving a cookie into her mouth.

"Oh really?" Yang began teasing in an attempt to get a response out of one of the two. When neither answered Yang turned to Blake. "You wouldn't have happened to have caught what Glyn whispered to my sister, would you?"

Ruby began coughing on her baked good without opening her mouth and Glynda almost swallowed her spoon. 'Shit, that's right, Faunus have a better sense of hearing than Humans do.' The younger one thought.

"Well, it was hard to make out over some of the more rowdy students here, but I think I got a basic idea on what it was." Blake said before she bit into her tuna sandwich. She looked over at her partner to to see Yang leaning in with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow, telling her to say what it was through body language. As soon as Blake swallowed she stated, "Though I'm not going to say what it was because I don't feel like embarrassing the two."

"Oh really?" Yang said before darting her eyes back the arm buddies. "You two wouldn't have happened to have done anything special while you were alone, would you?"

"Yang, it's not like that at all." Ruby said as she pulled her hood further over her head as she felt her cheeks begin to glow.

"Look Miss. Xiao Long, I'm sure you can imagine the... complications that would come up from my and Ruby's predicament." Glynda said as she lifted the cuffs up for Yang to see.

"You're gonna need to be a little more specific, Gly-"

"I've told you, Xiao Long, you may refer to me only as Pr. Goodwitch." Glynda interrupted the blond.

"Then why do you let Ruby call you by first name?" Yang asked.

"B-because..." Glynda began as she felt her cheeks grow warm. Admittedly she liked it when Ruby said her first name. The way the young girls lips dance with every syllable. Those small, soft, tempting lips. 'Now is not the time to think about this Glynda.'

"L-look Miss. Xiao Long, I just don't see anything wrong with Ruby calling my by my first name. And even if I told her not to, she would just give me her puppy dog eyes and... You know that you can't say no to Ruby when she does that." Glynda answered.

"Yeah, I regret ever teaching Ruby that trick, she just made it a bazillion times better." Yang said as she remembered the day she showed Ruby that trick when the red head was six years old. Ruby just kept adding to it with things she's seen on TV and online to the point where no one could resist it. Yang used to squee when she saw Ruby's now perfected Puppy Dog Eyes. Yang Xiao Long.

"Oh, so you were the one that taught her how to do it, now I have someone to blame." Weiss stated to herself as she filed off any rough edges on her nails.

"And you think what _I'm_ having isn't filling." Glynda whispered to Ruby as she gestured towards Weiss.

"Yeah, with all the days Weiss skips dinner, I begin to wonder how she doesn't starve." Ruby whispered back to her teacher.

"And what are you two talking bout?" Yang began teasing.

"Weiss' eating habits. Or the lack thereof." Glynda replied flatly. No puns intended.

"Well at least I'm being productive." Weiss muttered.

"Hm. Yeah Weiss, by making sure that you have perfect nails every second of the day, you prevent a apocalis from happening. Keep up the good work." Yang responded sarcastically.

"Apocalypse." Glynda corrected.

"What?"

"It's apocalypse."

"What did I say?"

"Appacolis."

"Appacolis? No, I said appacolis."

"You said it again." Ruby commented.

"You keep an A-P-O-C-A-L-Y-P-S-E from happening." Yang said to the white haired student.

"Well at least you spelled it correctly." They five heard a voice say from the other side of the table. Looking across they could see Ren with Jaune and Pyrrha beside him.

"Hey Ren." Ruby greeted. "Question, if you're here, then where's-"

"NORA!" The girl in question yelled in the young girls ear, just in time to make the girl begin coughing on her 'meal.'

"N-Nora, I'm fifteen, I would appreciate it if you _didn't_ give me a heart attack." Ruby said as soon as she got the coughing fit under control.

"But you look so cute when you're coughing up a lung!" Nora quickly said as she took her seat next to Ren.

"I don't..." Ruby stuttered as she tried to comprehend what she just heard.

"Are we gonna need to hear it from this girl too?" Glynda asked Ruby about Nora.

"So tell me, Ruby, what's it like being handcuffed to the girl of your dreams?!" Nora said.

"Never mind." Glynda said as she resumed eating her dish.

"If I've said it once, I've said it a million times: I do _not_ feel that way towards Glynda, neither does she towards me." Ruby falsely answered the energetic girl.

"Right, that's why you keep muttering her name in your sleep like it's the only thing you can say!" Nora stated.

"You've been talking to Yang, haven't you?" Ruby answered.

"Heard it for myself, actually!" Nora stated, earning a look from everyone at the table.

"But, our door is locked at night." Weiss pointed out. She will regret that decision in three-

"Yeah, but your window isn't!" Nora stated. Not even giving the narrator time to finish.

"Nora, are you saying that you break into team RWBY's dorm room in the middle of the night?" Glynda asked.

Nora then remembered that a teacher was at the table.

"W-What, no, course not! Why would I do that?! I mean it's not like I steal Ooblecka-ecka-ecka-ecka-ecka-ecka-ecka's coffee during brake and then drink it all to see if I can meet the unicorns again! Why would you suggest that!?" Nora horribly lied.

"That was you?" Yang asked. "Man, the way he ran around the class when he found out that his coffee was empty was priceless!"

"Why thank you, I pride myself for my cat burglary abilities-I MEAN I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Nora responded.

"Nora, I knew your tongue could do wonders, but to dig yourself this deep down is beyond amazing." Blake told the ginger.

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT, I SWEAR ON THE PINK DYED MUSTACHE OF PR. PORT! WHICH I ALSO DIDN'T DO!" Nora quickly... ruined everything.

"Shall we make that a weeks detention?" Glynda asked her.

"Are you still technically _allowed_ to give students detention? I though we were getting a substitute to fill in for you." Ruby questioned before biting in to another cookie.

"Um, I uh. I don't really know." Glynda responded, much to Nora's relief. "Although, I could tell the other teachers about this and see what they do." The blond added, much to Nora's grief.

Nora was about to say something else before Ren stuffed her sandwich into her mouth while stating "I believe it'd be best if you stopped talking Nora, you might somehow wind up saying how you read Glynda's diary in the middle of the night."

His hand quickly met his mouth.

"You... What?!" Glynda questioned the ginger, her temper rising.

Nora swallowed her bite of sandwich hard before looking down. "Oh, look at my wrist! Is it that late already?! I need to goooooooo, nnnot be here!" And then she bolted for the nearest exit.

"OH, COME HERE YOU!" Glynda yelled before attempting to give chase. Ruby was then pulled to the floor and dragged with her.

"Guys, HELP!" Ruby said as she tried to keep her arm from popping out of its socket.

"Should we do something?" Blake asked the others.

"If we do, are we liable not to get detention for running in the halls?" Yang questioned.

* * *

"Where'd she go?!" Glynda asked as she ran up to a four way intersection in the halls. She didn't remember Nora being able to run THAT fast, and how did she lose the trail of that chatter box. "Ugh, how did she do that?!"

"Uhhhhhh." Ruby groaned as she lifted up her free hand.

Glynda turned towards the girl to see her flat on the floor with her cuff arm stretch to reach hers. It took Glynda a few seconds to remember that she and Ruby where handcuffed together.

Come to think of it, she did feel something weighing her down as she chased Nora.

"Oh Oum, Ruby are you okay?" Glynda quickly asked as she knelt down and pulled the redhead's face up. Her left cheek was bruised and she had a bloody nose, her face turned red from being dragged across the floor. If Glynda had realized that she was doing that to Ruby, she wouldn't have started the chase.

"I-I'm fine, Glynda. Really." Ruby said as she tried to put on a fake smile. Her face was hurt, but she couldn't have Glynda know that the blond hurt her, she didn't want to hurt Glynda like that.

"Does this look fine to you, Ruby?" Glynda questioned as she pulled out her make up kit and opened it to show Ruby her reflection.

"It's... Not as bad as it looks?" Ruby stated to try and calm her teacher.

Glynda just huffed in minor annoyance, annoyance directed at herself for not noticing sooner. Glynda lost her temper and Ruby got hurt because of it. Glynda reached into her back pocket and pulled out her handkerchief and began cleaning the blood away from Ruby's upper lip. "Give me a little warning next time."

"It's okay Glynda, really." Ruby said as Glynda continued to clean off her face.

"Ruby, we can't do these kind of reckless actions, we don't have any Aura to protect ourselves." Glynda said. "We need to be careful, and that means taking care of each other to make sure we don't hurt ourselves, or one another."

"Glynda-" Ruby tried saying.

"No, I mean this Ruby, I want you to promise that, if I get mad, you will hold me back." Glynda told the young girl.

"I'll be holding you back whether you want me to or not." Ruby said as she tugged on the cuffs.

"Good, now, I am truly sorry for what I did to you." Glynda apologized to her student.

"Trust me, I wanted to strangle Nora for invading our privacy as well." Ruby told her. "Nora's always getting on people's nerves. If you think you went overboard, you should see how Weiss reacted when Nora called her flat."

"What Ms. Schnee do?" Glynda asked. Ruby went quite for a moment as she remember just what Weiss did. Weiss is never one to break any rules if she didn't need to, but what she did to Nora...

"Weiss made me promise not to tell anyone, she doesn't want people to think that the Schnees have anger issues." Ruby told her, it wasn't exactly a lie.

"Oh, believe me, they do." Glynda said. "Along with a superiority complex, a very big mouth, attitude, a belief that they should get everything, a tendency to get scars, over sized egos-"

"Okay, okay, you can stop now." Ruby said. "Come on Glynda, let's get back to the cafeteria, we never got to finish our dinners."

"If you could call what we were having a full meal." Glynda said as she fallowed the red haired huntress back to where they left.

"Did you just make a joke?" Ruby asked.

"What, I can make a few every now and again, can't I?" Glynda asked.

* * *

"No, seriously, if we helped them chase after Nora, what's there to say that Glynda won't punish us for braking the rule?" Yang asked as they continued to debate weather to do anything or not.

"Yang, I believe when Ruby said 'help' she meant she wanted us to help stop Pr. Goodwitch." Blake stated as she attempted to read her book.

"And besides, when Nora needs to get away from something, you'll never find her." Ren stated.

"Seriously? Nora couldn't shut up for more than two seconds. How could she be hard to find." Yang said as Ruby and Glynda walked back in.

"You'd be surprised." Was all the answer she got.

Before Yang could say anything more, Ruby took her out of the conversation by saying very sarcastically "_Thanks for the help, sis._"

"Oh, uh, hey si-what happened." Yang began in an attempt to worm her way out of the situation till she saw the bruise on Ruby's cheek.

"Really, how many times do I have to say it, it's _nothing_." Ruby said as she and Glynda took there seats.

"No, it's not. What did that hyperactive ginger do to you?" Yang asked as her protective instincts kicked in.

"Actually I believe I am to blame for that, she probably hit the floor pretty hard as I dragged her round a corner." Glynda answered.

"What?" Yang asked full of venom as her eyes lit up red.

"Yang, even if this was something to worry about, Glynda did it on accident." Ruby tried to reason with her blond sister. "Glynda wouldn't hurt me if she was mad at Nora-"

Catching Ruby off guard, Yang grabbed her sister and attempted to pull her away from their teacher. The arm buddies got a sudden jerk as the cuffs reached there limit. Yang, however, only wanted to pry Ruby away from Glynda.

"Ow, OW, Yang that really hurts!" Ruby said as Yang continued to pull.

"I am _not_ going to let you stick with her after she did THIS to you." Yang stated as she gave them another sharp pull.

"Well you don't exactly have a chose, Ms. Xiao Long." Glynda said. "The soonest these cuffs can come off is in two months. Like it or not: Ruby and I are stuck together."

"Besides, Glynda hurt me ON ACCIDENT." Ruby said.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Yang asked with rage.

"Because if she didn't care for me, she could have left me to fight that Grimm _myself_." Ruby answered. As soon as she finished Yang stopped pulling on her. Ruby made an excellent point, and if Glynda didn't care for her, she would have left her to fight Torchwick and Cinder on her own.

Yang let go of her sister and the redhead quickly took her seat next to Glynda for the third time today.

"Least she was there for me when I need her." Ruby scolded her sister, and perhaps the rest of her team, before she took one of the cookies on her plate and stuffed it into her mouth, completely removing any intimidation she had on her sister or anyone.

"Look Yang, I can tell that you care for your sister more than anything, and that you're probably still mad at me for what I did." Glynda began as Yang took her seat. "Just know that I promise that I'm going to do better to care for her while we're like this." Glynda moves the cuffs on her and Ruby's wrists for Yang to see.

"... Yeah, please do." Yang said before she took a bite of her burger.

"... Did one of you guys eat some of my cookies while me and Glynda were away?" Ruby asked as she noticed she was one cookie short.

"Hm, no." Jaune muttered, which lead to a few crumbs coming out of his mouth. He swallowed his mouthful and said "Maybe."

"You better hope that you don't need to face me in the combat arena for a few months." Ruby said with a sharp looking in her eyes. Or at least as sharp as she could make her child like face look.

The rest of the meal was silent, something that Glynda did not expect. Dozens of the other students were chatting away at there own conversations, and Glynda could easily guess most of the topics. And she was having dinner with Teams RWBY and JNPR. Well, JPR really. Glynda didn't really see any signs that Nora was coming back. But there was still Yang, Blake, Weiss, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and of course Ruby. Given who these people were, there should have been some form of conversation. Instead it was painfully silent.

And it was obvious why.

"You guys are only being this quiet because I'm here, aren't you?" Glynda questioned as she was near finishing her dinner.

"Yeah, no offense Pr. Goodwitch." Jaune began before he took a bite of his sandwich. "We just find it a little strange to have you here with us." He said through his mouthful. He then swallowed and told her "I'm sure we'll get used to this after a week or so."

Of course, Glynda didn't even know why she bothered asking. You'd feel nervous about the stuff you and your friends talk about too if one of the strictest teachers was there, and also if she had the ability to throw you into a wall, although she didn't have that last one, so it was just her strict attitude and her ability to put you in detention, which might have been the only thing she had left.

"Rubes, you have a few crumbs on your face." Yang stated as she glanced at her sister.

"Hm, where?" Ruby asked as she was finishing her last cookie, with milk surrounding her mouth holding most of the crumbs in place.

"Just about everywhere." Glynda sighed as she pulled out her handkerchief and began to wipe the crumbs of the young girl's adorable, childlike face.

While Glynda was doing all that, Ruby looked out the corner of her eye to see Yang staring at them with her usual grin plastered across her face. Ruby already know how Yang was going to start teasing them about this, and before Yang could breath a word Ruby stopped her.

"Yang, this means _nothing_ between me and Glynda, she's just being nice is all." Ruby stated as Glynda finished cleaning her face.

"So if it was anyone else, she would do the same?" Yang questioned.

"Ms. Xiao Long, I know you think that me and Ruby hold romantic feelings for each other, but let me start by saying that you dead wrong." Glynda stated towards the other blond. "Ruby and I both currently live at Beacon Academy and we both have incredible combat abilities, our similarities end there. Besides, it's against the rules for a student and a teacher to engage in a romantic relationship."

"Oh, why put rules upon who we can fall in love with?" Yang began as she leaned towards Glynda. "Besides, you don't chose who you fall for, it seems like one of those rules you can break without meaning to."

"It specifically states that me and Ruby can't _engage_ in a _romantic relationship_, it says nothing about falling in love." Glynda stated.

"Well, why try and deny someone their happiness, right?" Yang questioned.

"Does that mean we should allow Pr. Port to ask you on a date?" Ruby quickly stated smugly.

Yang instantly sucked in on her lips and remained silent.

Glynda chuckled at the rare sight of Yang being speechless. "Not so against that rule now, huh?"

"... Maybe it's for the best." Yang said as she began drinking her soda to try and avoid talking.

"Well, I'm done, how about you Glynda?" Ruby asked as she gripped the edges of her tray which was now clean. Glynda looked towards the red haired girl and nodded as she did the same.

"Wait, you guys aren't staying?" Pyrrha asked as the two got up to leave.

"And do what, sit in silence and watch you guys eat?" Glynda asked sarcastically.

"Besides, I want to make sure we can actually change clothes with these on." Ruby said as she pulled her cuff wrist to the left so that Pyrrha could get the idea.

"She makes a good point, Pyr." Yang stated before turning back to her sister. "Now then, Ruby, be sure that you and Glynda get a lot of practice for when you two get married."

Ruby and Glynda instantly went red.

"Wh-YANG! We already discussed this, it against rules for a student and a teacher to date each other." Ruby said as Glynda attempted to walk away from the blond annoyance.

"There's always _after _graduation Rubes." Yang chuckled at that last statement.

"Remind me how Yang got into this school?" Glynda asked Ruby as the two walked away.

"She went to Signal Academy, trained for four years, and worked hard to get into this school. Just like everyone else." Ruby stated. 'Well, worked hard, tricked me into taking the written portion of the entrance exam for her, one or the other.' she thought.

"Well, not _everyone_." Glynda stated as they disposed of their paper plates, eating utensil, and drinks.

"Right, I got accepted two years early." Ruby whispered to herself.

"By the way, what did you mean by 'make sure we can change with these on?'" Glynda asked.

"I just have an idea on how we can get our shirts around the cuffs is all." Ruby stated. "Trust me, you'll love it."

"Can you tell me what it is?" Glynda asked.

"It's a surprise." Ruby chuckled with a wink, may it never be said that she wasn't childish.

* * *

"Ruby, why are you so intent on making sure I can't see you cutting open one of my shirts?" Glynda asked with Ruby's cloak over her head to make sure she couldn't see what the young girl was doing. "Isn't the solution to this as simple as cutting them open then sewing them shut?"

"Oh, what, are we supposed to do that ever day for two months?" Ruby asked as she was sewing one of the many dress shirts Glynda owned.

"Fair point, but you're not allowing me to see what you're doing _because_?" Glynda stated with a hint of annoyance.

"Because I want to see the look on your face when I finish!" Ruby replied with a face of absolute innocence. "To be honest, I'm surprised you don't hear about people doing this much."

"Well, are you finished yet Ruby? I'm getting impatient." Glynda huffed as she crossed her arms. Or at least tried to till she felt Ruby tug her cuffed hand back into a position she could continue sewing.

"Hmmm, done. You can look now." Ruby stated as she finished up sewing the dress shirt. The young girl relaxed her right arm to let the blond teacher pull the red cloak up. Once Glynda uncovered her eyes she looked at the red girl to see her holding up her dress shirt at an angle which let her see that Ruby had sewn a zipper up the right sleeve of it.

"A zipper?" Glynda asked.

"I know, genius right!?" Ruby stated with excitement. "This way we can be able to open an close the sleeve to get dressed easily."

"That's... actually is pretty clever." Glynda praised before taking note of a slight detail. "But isn't my left hand the one in the cuffs?"

"Huh?" Ruby asked as she lifted up their cuffed hands to see that she installed the zipper into the wrong sleeve like Glynda had said. She stared between it and the shirt before crying "Dear Oum, _I'm a moron_!"

"I-it's okay Ruby, anyone could have made that mistake." Glynda stating, trying to calm the young girl.

"Anyone? Anyone could have forgotten which hand they've been sharing with there teacher for almost a day?" Ruby asked with a slight blush at the fact that she screwed something up so badly.

"Uh..." Glynda darted her eyes to the side as she failed to think of any kind of response. She never was good at reassuring people, disciplining them, yes, but not reassuring. "L-look Ruby, many people make... modest mistakes like that. Look, let's just forget about that and fix this little mistake."

"Yeah, you're right." Ruby said as she turned the shirt over to get a good angle on the stitches she had put into it. She carefully traced her left finger along the bottom on the sleeve till she found the seam between the zipper and the actual sleeve and lifted it upwards. She then held it that way with her right hand as she reached for her scissors and then cut one of the stitches. She then placed the scissors down and began pulling the thread out.

"Where did you learn how to sew anyway?" Glynda asked.

"Signal, thought it might come in handy one day as a Huntress." Ruby stated as she finished pulling the thread out. "It's good to know I got one thing right."

"Ruby, you can't get all bent up over one little mistake." Glynda stated. "The thing about us Humans, we can learn from our mistakes. That's why we make them, to learn where we need improvement."

"Well have you ever made a mistake so glaring before?" Ruby asked as she began to sew the sleeve back together.

"Ruby, we _all_ make mistakes. We can't go our entire lives without making any, even the smallest ones, but we also can't beat ourselves up over making them. We can either let our mistakes define us or we can learn from them." Glynda stated as the young girl was halfway finished her work.

"... Yeah, you're right. Thanks." Said Ruby.

"It was nothing, really it was." Glynda said as the young girl finished sewing the sleeve shut.

"Like what happened to me in the hall?" Ruby questioned as she prepared to open the left sleeve, the sleeve she should have opened, to sew in the zipper.

"Oi, that _was_ something, that was your well being, and my fault." Glynda stated in the voice she primarily used for scolding. Her face then loosened as she looked at the bruise on Ruby's cheek. "How's your cheek feeling, by the way?"

"It feels fine, little swollen, but fine." Ruby stated as she put the zipper into place.

"We should probably get some ice for it, make sure it's treated correctly." Glynda said out of a bit of worry and guilt.

"Don't worry, Glynda, it's fine. My Aura will heal this in no time." Ruby stated as she pulled the needle through the fabrics before pausing as she remembered the effects of the cuffs. "Oh wait."

"We'll drop by the infirmary for an ice pack in the morning." Said the blond teacher.

"Why the morning?" Ruby asked as she continued to sew.

"The less people that see this, the better." Glynda said as she gave the cuffs a slight tug.

"Glynda, we'll be like this for two months, a lot of people are going to see this." Ruby stated.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I want to help spread the rumors." Glynda said as she thought about how many people were already exaggerating the details of the situation.

The two sat in silence as Ruby proceeded to work on it. Sewing a zipper into something was more time consuming than taking one out apparently. Once she finished, Ruby couldn't quite help but admire her work.

"Okay, let's she if this can work. Glynda, I'm gonna need to cut your sleeve for you to try this on." Ruby said as she grabbed her scissors.

"Go right ahead." Glynda stated as she locked her elbow tugged her sleeve out of the handcuff. While Ruby got started on that, Glynda used her free hand to unhook her cape and unbutton her collar. She then shifted her head to the side to allow Ruby to cut through the rest of the shirt without getting too close to her nexk. Once Ruby was done doing this Glynda than unbuttoned her other sleeve's cuff and then the rest of her shir-

She ran into a problem. Her dress shirt was tucked in under her skirt, to take the shirt off she would need to undress.

With Ruby Rose in the room.

'Of all the people to get stuck in this situation with!' Glynda thought as her cheeks when red. She swallowed hard and said "Um, Ruby, could you turn around for a moment, I need to take off my skirt for this.

'Of all the people to get stuck in this situation with!' Ruby thought as her cheeks went red. "Right. No problem, let me know when your done." She said as she turned her head away and closed her eyes.

Glynda let out a sigh of relief before she reached down and unbuttoned her skirt. Slipping out of it, Glynda then proceeded to unbutton her shirt as she wished to originally. Removing the shirt she's been wearing for the day, Glynda grabbed the one with the zipper just sewn into it and began slipping it one. Getting it onto her torso and right arm was simple, she then turned to the zipper sleeve and grabbed it so that she was holding both edges between her fingers. She then moved the box so that it gripped around the pin and pulled the slider up the rest of her sleeve. 'No more annoying than the cuffs of the shirt.' Glynda thought.

"Alright, Ruby, you can turn around now." Glynda stated. Ruby looked over at her teacher to see her pulling her shirt downwards to cover up her underwear. Ruby was impressed with her work, it looked almost as if they didn't even do anything to the shirt, well, from the front anyway.

"And Yang said taking sewing classes was a lame idea." Ruby stated. "Hey, uh, we're going to need to go into Vale after class tomorrow."

"Why?" Glynda asked.

"I only have three zippers long enough for our day shirts, counting the one I put in your shirt." Ruby said as she pulled out two other zippers. "And I'm gonna need to use this on my uniform for tomorrow."

"Right, your still expected to go to classes." Glynda muttered to herself as Ruby grabbed her uniform's jacket to make the needed modifications.

The two of them just sat there in complete silence as Ruby worked on her uniform, and Glynda, in all of her twenty-seven years of life, have never felt more awkward. Glynda knew she and Ruby were unlikely, but every instinct within her was telling her to hold her hand, move closer to her, do ANYTHING to take advantage of this situation. Course, Glynda knew better than that. Why would she, a responsible teacher, break one of the sacred school's rules out of the blue and make Ruby feel uncomfortably like that?

Course, she and Ruby will be spending literally EVERY waking moment together, from sleeping to showering(Glynda wasn't to excited about that last one-SCRATCH THAT, she was.), Good Morning to Good Night, convertibility will be out of the question-what the heck was Glynda doing? Why was she trying to think of a perfect reason to live her fantasies with Ruby? Responsible teacher, RESPONSIBLE TEACHER!

"Glynda, are you okay?" Ruby asked when she saw that Glynda had lit up like Christmas.

"Huh? O-o-of course I'm fine." Glynda said as she was wrenched back into reality by the innocently adorable girl's voice.

"But your face is all red." Ruby said as she reached over to grab Glynda's cheek and turn her head back towards herself.

"No, really, I'm fine." Glynda attempted to worm her way out of this situation. Without any kind of warning, she felt Ruby's forehead press against hers, which did nothing but intensive her blush.

"Hm, you don't seem to have a fever, least as far as I kno-..." Ruby said before she opened her eyes and stared directly into emerald orbs that belong to her teacher. The young girl felt her own cheeks light up as she realized just how close her and Glynda's faces were.

_Come on now, just steel one kiss, just one little innocent kiss. Come on Rose, you know you want one! _ Ruby's urges desperately bellowed at the young girl. The young girl really wanted to do that, REALLY. But there was no way Glynda would stand for that, and knowing this school, one thing could lead to another and it could end up getting her expelled and Glynda fired. Ruby didn't want to do anything to screw Glynda over.

With reflexes similar to that of her Semblance, Ruby was instantly back in her previous position. The only thing that could suggest that anything happened was the fact that Ruby was working much faster and the heavy blush on their faces.

"Let's uh, never speak of that again." Glynda said.

"Yeah, right." Ruby said quickly as she moved onto her shirt.

"So, uh, what's the plan for changing... Bras?" Glynda asked as Ruby cut the shirt open.

"Uh, well, we'll uh, need to buy a few strapless ones. Or, do you have a swimsuit that you could wear?" Ruby asked.

"I think I have a few, haven't worn it in a few years, though. Don't know how it would fit." Glynda said as she recalled one that would suit the needs.

"Yeah, I don't think I'd be able to sew zippers into them." Ruby said as she thought about how the undergarment would need to open to get around the cuffs. The strap that went over their shoulders would be too thin to put a zipper onto. She could put one on the strap that goes under there armpits, but that would be really difficult for them to put it on alone, and the last thing Ruby wanted was to disrespect Glynda's privacy by helping her put her bra on.

The two returned to silence, as much as they felt that they should keep a conversation going, the two said nothing fearful that they would bring out more awkward topics. Eventually Ruby finished her work on her uniform's shirt, Glynda's eyes had wondered to her uniform out of boredom and she realized something.

"Uh, what are we going to do about your vest?" Glynda asked as she pointed towards it with her cuffed hand. Ruby followed Glynda's gesture and quickly realized what Glynda was getting at.

"Do you think you can inform Ozpin about this? We don't have any zippers left." Ruby asked her teacher.

"I'll do it in the morning." Glynda stated as Ruby began to fold up her uniform so that it would be ready for the next day.

"Good, hey Glynda, I have a question regarding the Grimm that did this." Ruby began before she gave the cuffs a slight tug.

"Ask away." Glynda stated as she got up to let Ruby put her uniform on the dresser.

"You don't think there are more Mazeta Hayops, do you?' Ruby asked.

"Hard to say, the Grimm can usually be quite adept for stealth, and if this Grimm were intellige-Mazeta Hayop?" Glynda questioned the name Ruby gave it.

"You like it? I came up with it during dinner." Ruby said as she placed her uniform on top of Glynda's dresser.

"Well, it's original." Glynda stated. "And to answer your first question: Anything's possible, but I can guarantee you Ozpin will be keeping a sharp eye out for more of them."

"Yeah, the last thing we need is more people in this situation." Ruby said. "So, it's like what, 7:15? 7:20? Anything you want to do till curfew?"

"No more apps!" Glynda stated as she recalled her frustrations while playing Flapper-More.

"But that killed so much time." Ruby said.

"Yes, and it made me want to kill the man who made it!" Glynda argued.

"True." Ruby stated. "So, what are we going to do then?"

Once again, Glynda thought through all the options and came up with the same reasons they can't do any of them. It was so frustrating, she had the perfect opportunity to do anything, everything she enjoyed with Ruby, and she was just wasting it.

"Well, you used Crimson Rose to its fullest extent today, would it happen to require maintenance?" Glynda asked Ruby.

"Well, ye-YEAH, that's right, she does!" Ruby said with a surprising burst of energy as a rushed over to the maintenance kit, Glynda never would understand why Ruby calls her weapon 'she'. "H-how could I forget? Well, I guess with all the stuff that happened today, I'm having trouble focusing-Did you just call her _Crimson_ Rose?"

"Yeah, why?" Glynda questioned.

"She's called _CRESCENT_ Rose." Ruby stated as she picked up the kit and opened it to take out a long black cable. "Why would I name it Crimson Rose, that sounds terrible."

"I don't hear it's name often, I'm obviously going to get it wrong." Glynda sated.

"Fair point, I'll let you off the hook _this_ time." Ruby stated as she pulled out a patch holder and screwed it into the cable. "Now, don't be surprised if this takes a while, _Crescent_ Rose is a highly complicated weapon and requires maintenance in many areas."

"Explains the size of the maintenance kit." Glynda muttered to herself. She then turned her full attention to Ruby and asked "So why did you decide on this design for your weapon?"

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked as she got out Crescent Rose, shifted it into rifle mode and prepared to send the cloth through.

"Why did you want to create a sniper rifle which turns into a scythe?" Glynda asked as Ruby began cleaning the chamber and barrel of her weapon.

"Sniper rifles and scythes are awesome enough on there own, so I figured 'Why not combine them into one?'" Ruby stated as she made sure to thoroughly clean her weapon.

"That it?" Glynda questioned.

"Well, there's also the fact that Scythe wielders are extremely rare nowadays and I wanted to do something extremely original." Ruby stated. "Why are scythe wielders so rare anyway?"

"Haven't the slightest idea." Glynda answered and Ruby moved the brush up and down the barrel. "Guess some people don't really see how they can be able to mix a gun and a scythe. Speaking of which why do you children do that?"

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked as she took the brush out of the barrel and began cleaning the bolt.

"Why do you kinds create weapons that are able to use gun mechanics solely for the purposes of the recoil?" Glynda asked. "Metal's a nonrenewable resource, do you think wasting bullets like that is a good idea? I mean yes, it makes your fighting look amazing, but still."

"... I really don't know why people do that." Ruby stated. "I just made it so that Crescent Rose uses bullets like that cause other people were doing it. I thought it would give me the feeling like I belong, you know?"

"You really want to fit in, don't you?" Glynda stated as Ruby began to clean out the chamber.

"I don't want to be considered anything special, I just want to be a normal girl." Ruby stated.

"Trust me, you left normal the second you applied for Signal." Glynda said while Ruby made sure to give her rifle a good scrubbing.

"Okay, I want to be normal by Huntress standards." Ruby said.

"Well, considering your group of friends, I'd say you're one of the most normal." Glynda told her as Ruby began to clean out the barrel again.

"Thanks." Ruby said.

The two returned to silence as Ruby continued her maintenance of her beloved weapon. She wasn't joking when she said that it would take time, she not only had to make sure the gun portion was properly cleaned, but also that the blades were sharpened AND that the internal mechanisms that allowed it to shift from one form to another were properly lubricated, which took the better part of an hour and thirty minutes. It probably would have gone a lot faster if not for the handcuffs holding the two together. While Ruby's dominant hand wasn't in the cuffs, she still needed her other hand to work, and for that she would need to pull Glynda's along with it.

Glynda couldn't quite help but feel that she was being more of a hindrance to the young girl. She would occasionally knock over the assortment of tools Ruby kept out, making to two waste a minute or so recollecting them. She would also weigh down Ruby's hand making it so that it moved slower. Glynda had offered her help to her youngest student, but the girl in red refused, stating that she "And Crescent Rose" preferred to preform the trial that is maintenance "Themselves." Glynda was beginning to worry that Ruby was a touch insane. But the young girl also stated that her weapon was much more heavy that it and she made it look, and that she didn't want Glynda to hurt herself. This made Glynda blush, but she made sure the young girl didn't notice.

"And DONE." Ruby stated as she folded Crescent Rose into its compact form. "You have no idea how much I enjoy giving my sweetheart maintenance."

"You really like that gun blade, don't you?" Glynda asked as Ruby put it away.

"What can I say, she's like a daughter to me." Ruby smiled at her. "So, what time is it?"

"8:54." Glynda answered.

"Yeah, we should probably get ready for bed now." Ruby said as she got up.

"At 8:54? There's something I wouldn't expect from a fifteen year old." Glynda stated as she followed Ruby.

"Well, we are going to need to cut my shirt off. And then my Pajama shirt." Ruby stated as she walked over to her sewing kit and pulled out her scissors. "Would you mind turning around for a minute?"

"Not a problem." Glynda said as she turned to look at her dresser as Ruby began to unbuckle the harness around her waist.

Glynda's eyes locked on the mirror.

The teacher was about to dart her eyes to the ceiling before Ruby began to unzip her shirt, and at that moment the blond woman's hormones took control and locked her gaze on it. Glynda could help but stare at the reflection as Ruby began working on her shirt in her black and red bra. Unlike Ruby's main outfit, the bra was primarily red with black straps and edgings, with a black decorative ribbon in between the mounds.

Glynda's face was as red as her arm buddy's cloak, ties, and bra.

Ruby, forgetting the layout of the room she was in, was happily oblivious to what her teacher was seeing, and just continued to work on her clothes. Once she made sure that the collar was nowhere near her neck, she grabbed the scissors and began cutting her sleeve open. Not wishing to waste her teacher's time, she gutted her sleeve quickly. Once the sleeve was perfectly ruined, she let the fabric protector of privacy fall to the floor and then picked up her black shirt and held it by the side she was going to cut. Given the fact that the shirt couldn't open like her other one, she chose to cut open the side of it. Cutting it was easy giving the thin fabric that was used to make it. After opening it, Ruby slipped it onto herself, given the fact that she couldn't close it at the moment, she chose to hold the fabric together under her armpit to hide the bra strap.

"Okay, Glynda, I'm done, hope I didn't take too-" Ruby turned to look at her teacher before seeing the mirror, her and Glynda's eyes met through it. "WAHHHH!" Ruby screeched in embarrassment as she quickly crossed both her arms over her(already covered) chest with a bright red face, and in doing so hugged Glynda's left arm, completely counteracting what she wanted to do. "G-Glynda you PERVERT!"

"I-I wasn't staring!" Glynda lied, trying to mend any tension between the two.

"LIAR!" Ruby yelled, not taking her hand away from her chest. "Why would you bother staring at _my_ chest, your are much bigger! Ogle yourself why don't you?!"

"I-it was an accident, I swear!" Glynda said to her younger student. "I would never try to invade your privacy like that, Ruby. I don't know what happened, I just couldn't take my eyes of of your cute reflection."

Ruby turned even redder at that statement. "Y-you think I'm cute?"

"Who wouldn't?" Glynda told her. "I'm sorry I did that, I really am. Do you think you can forgive me?"

"... Well, I guess we can expect something like that to happen with these on." Ruby said as she gestured towards the cuffs. "... You're forgiven."

"Thanks." Glynda said. She wouldn't know what she would do if Ruby hated her.

"Now, change into your pajamas, we only have five minutes till curfew." Ruby stated as she pulled out her white pants.

"... About that." Glynda stated.

"Is something wrong?" Ruby asked the older girl as she began to take her skirt off.

"Well, you see, most people have _greatly_ different sleeping habits, and there are many different definitions to what one would consider 'sleep wear.'" Glynda began as she turned her head towards the ceiling. "One person would like to wear more than another would during the night, and most people find it more conferable to wear as little as possible. And with the size of my breast they get a little unconformable-"

"Get to the point Glynda." Ruby said as she slipped into her pants.

"I sleep naked."

Ruby felt blood shoot out from both her nostrils. "Y-you what?"

"I just.. Like to let my breast lay in whatever direction they want during the night, these are really sensitive you know." Glynda told her. "You just wouldn't understand."

Actually, Ruby would, she actually preferred sleeping nude as well. But then Yang had her wear some of her pj's when Ruby tried to sleep with her after having a nightmare, and explained to her why Ruby couldn't sleep naked with other people. So whenever Ruby was invited to a sleepover or had to sleep with somebody else, she would always have to put on those unconformable fabrics.

"Y-you don't have anything to sleep in?" Ruby asked with a red face.

"N-no." Glynda said with a similar face.

"Okay, how about yoouuu, uh, s-sleep in your underwear till these come off?" Ruby asked.

"Y-yeah, I can do that if it makes you feel more comfortable." Glynda said as she unzipped her new modified shirt and began to strip down to her underwear. It was a very unconformable situation they were in, they would need to do this stuff for two _months_? Glynda doubted she would survive two more _minutes_ before she died of embarrassment.

Once she finished she turned to face Ruby to see the younger girl staring at her intensely at her black lace bra and panties.

"I-IO, Ruby, why are you staring at me like that?!" Glynda said as she moved her hands to cover herself.

"Well, you stared at me." Ruby said.

"It was an accident!" Glynda said. "W-whatever let's just get into bed already."

Ruby followed the blond teacher towards the king sized bed she had. But before the two got in, Glynda rearranged the pillows so that they were stacked on each other.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Ruby asked with a heavy blush at the thought of sleeping with her face that close to Glynda's.

"Well, we need to elevate that bruise of your, don't we?" Glynda asked nervously.

"I-it's fine Glynda, really." Ruby tried saying.

"Well I want to treat it properly, I caused it, remember." Glynda told her as she lifted up the covers and shifted into the bed. She looked up at the red girl to see her hesitation to get into the bed. "Come on Ruby, don't make this any more awkward than it needs to be."

Ruby complied silently as she shifted onto the mattress and under the covers, but tried to keep her head off the pillows. Glynda, slightly annoyed, grabbed Ruby's waist and pulled it against her's, shifting Ruby's head onto the pillows.

"Trust me Ruby, I-I'm just as embarrassed about this as you are, but I want to make sure you aren't seriously hurt." Glynda told her.

"R-right, g-g-good night Glynda." Ruby said as she closed her eyes.

"Good night Ruby." Glynda said as she swiftly followed suit.

'I don't know which would be better:' The two thought at the same time. 'If I wake up to discover this was all a dream, or if I wake up to discover it was real.'

* * *

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW, that was a LOT longer than I originally expected. And it looks like Ruby and Glynda are taking advantage of the fact that they're cuffed together. Being the shy girl Ruby is, I imagine that she would get pretty embarrassed about this stuff easily, and being older and more mature, Glynda will get moderately less embarrassed, especially since she has some control of her hormones.**

**And so, Day 0 has ended, stay tune for Day 1 to begin as they face their greatest challenges: Attending classes, and, the horror, BATHROOM BRAKES.**

**I wish you all a good day, or night, depending on when you read this.**

**Also, thank you browow0708 for being the Beta reader of this chapter.**


	7. Day 1 Part 1

**bowow0708, Dammit, I thought I got that right!**

**Anyway, Ello, Ello. I am Christopherweebling, and this is yet another chapter to the humorous joined adventures of our cute little pair. And you know what? You guys would not BELIEVE how many views this Fanfiction gets. So far it's gotten 2,210 views as of August 10. I have never thought, in my wildest dreams, that this would happen. Kinda surprised no one wrote one sooner given the views this one has gotten.**

**Now than, I can tell that 17-29 of you LOVE this fic and/or pairing, so I'm not going to keep you waiting. I promised awkward situations, and I give. I just feel like I went into too much detail with them. This isn't a watersports fetish as bowow0708 warned me, so don't think I'm trying anything like that. This story is rated T for a reason.  
**

* * *

Day 1:

Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz,

Glynda groaned slightly as the annoying device that has proven its usefulness time and time again made its irritating noise in an attempt to wake up the blond woman. Glynda knew that the alarm clock was necessary more than anything in order to wake her up every morning, and it has done its job very well. But by Oum, she'd be lying if she told you she wasn't annoyed by it. Everyone gets annoyed by it.

Glynda, knowing the clock wouldn't let her sleep in this Thursday morning and that she shouldn't sleep in on a Thursday, rolled over on her bed and clicked the off button on her alarm clock.

She loved it, but she hated it.

Glynda, pleased with the new silence in the room, was about to push herself off the bed before something caught her eyes.

Another pair of eyes.

Glynda had woken up in some pretty strange positions in her life, especially back in her days as a student at Beacon. She and her friends had gotten up to some pretty weird stuff during the night. It wasn't uncommon for her to wake up with one of her friends partially naked.

But the last thing Glynda expected was to have Ruby, wearing nothing on her torso but a red and black bra with her shirt hanging on her left arm, pinned to her bed while she was only wearing underwear.

Their faces lit up like Christmas trees(**A.N. Drinking Game: Every time I use the simile 'like/as [a] Christmas tree[s], take as shot of your beverage of choice. Doesn't need to be alcoholic, and I'd advice against it, in fact.**).

Glynda and Ruby completely froze in their current positions. Ruby was trying to comprehend how she wound up in bed with Glynda half naked, and what kind of diet Glynda had to keep such a good figure, and what kind of shampoo Glynda uses to get her hair to look so silky and smooth, and what kind of lipstick Glynda uses. Bottom line, Ruby was thinking little to nothing important.

Glynda, however, was replaying the events of yesterday in her mind to figure out how she got here. Her thoughts kept lingering to Ruby throughout the moments Glynda could get a good look at how cute the girl was. And the fact that she was in some sort of argument with her sister the other day about something or another. Glynda wasn't quite sure, she couldn't hear them very well with all the other students talking.

Let's see, she gave the assignment, the students went off, Ruby got separated from her team, Glynda turned on the cameras to see what the red girl was up to, saw that she was facing off with some new Grimm-

Ah, yes, it was all coming back to her.

Glynda, still staring in shock at Ruby, quickly snapped out of the trance the young girl had her in and flopped her body back onto her original spot next to the red girl. "G-Good morning, Ruby..." Glynda said through an awkward smile.

"G-Good morning, Glynda..." Ruby said as she sat up and pulled the shirt over her private chest. "H-how are you?"

"Still embarrassed about this." Glynda said as she pulled the cuffs up for Ruby to see. "Did you.. Sleep well?"

"Perfectly." Ruby stated as her face continued to glow from the memories of what Glynda did last night. "You?"

"Well, this isn't my first time sleeping with someone." Glynda stated before she caught what she said. "N-not that I would want to sleep with you that way, or that I've slept with anyone that way. But, y-you get the idea."

"Yeah, I really… do." Ruby said as she began to squeeze her legs together. 'Come on, Ruby, it can't be that hard to hold this in.'

"Well... It's, uh, Thursday, right? Do-Don't you… we, have a class we need to, attend?" Glynda said as she began to do the same as Ruby. 'Curse you bodily functions.'

"Hey, Glynda, I know you're not fond of the idea, but I r-REALLY need to go!" Ruby said as put her free hand between her legs and squeezed tighter.

"Y-You think I DON'T." Glynda said as she copied the motion. "But I-I don't want to do it with YOU standing there."

"What other options do we have? Avoid the bathroom for TWO MONTHS!?" Ruby cried as the pain began to become unbearable.

"But-"

"Look, how about this, we'll use my cloak as a blindfold to make sure the other doesn't look, okay?" Ruby asked as her legs pressed together so tightly she could probably have made diamond.

"... Y-you promise not to look?" Glynda asked.

"As long as you don't." Ruby stated.

"F-f-f-fine, ICALLFIRSTDIBS!" Glynda confirmed as she jumped over the foot board and towards

"Wh-BUT YOU DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO!" Ruby argued as her teacher dragged her towards the door that was on the left side of the bed, past the dresser, during which Glynda grabbed Ruby's cloak, which she left on the floor the night before.

"TOO BAD!" Glynda said as she pulled Ruby through the door and took her into a room that was a light magenta with another dark purple door across from it, to their right was a sink with two different soap dispensers. To the left was what Ruby assumed was a shower, given the fact that Ruby didn't have much time to take in the room before Glynda opened the next door and she pulled her through.

Unfortunately for them, the toilet was too far from the door for one of them to just stand on the outside of it. To the right of the toilet was a brush and a bottle of toilet cleaner, to the left was a roll of toilet paper on its own holder above a trash can, and next to that was a plunger.

"Ruby, turn around and put this over your eyes." Glynda stated as she tossed Ruby's cloak to her before the blonde teacher sat down.

"Bu-"

"NOW!" Glynda screeched, squeezing her legs together to get the idea across.

Ruby complied with her teacher and put her clock on top of her head so that her whole face was covered by it. If you could see the two right now, you'd mistake their faces for suns they were blushing so bright.

"N-ow, don't take it off!" Glynda said as she began moving her panties off of her hips with her only free hand.

"Wasn't even thinking of it." Ruby said as she tried to think of how ridiculous this image was.

Glynda bit her lower lip as she tried to work past the embarrassment of the situation, her bladder hurt horribly, but she couldn't just… Go, with Ruby standing there. Most certainly not RUBY ROSE.

'J-Just close your eyes and pretend you're alone, Glynda' she thought before doing just that, though it was really hard considering the fact that her arm was stretched out. 'J-Just think of running water or something.'

Ruby heard the sound of tinkling water coming from her right, and for the life of her she wished she couldn't hear it. It was an extremely embarrassing sound to hear. Ruby loved all the sounds Glynda made, the sound of her voice in any tone, the click of her heals, the sound of her pen scribbling across paper, whatever sound a person can make, to Ruby, Glynda just made it better. True this was no exception, but Ruby really wished she didn't need to invade her privacy like this.

After a full minute(Glynda held a lot in), Glynda opened her eyes when she felt nothing coming out. She looked down to find that she had, indeed, finished. She let out a sigh of relief for the two obvious reasons. Glynda reached over to her left with her free hand to clean off her womanhood. Glynda rolled it so that she could pull off two squares and after doing just that folded them over each other to half the size of when square. She quickly rubbed her nether region dry and, unfortunately, sent a surge of pleasure through most of her lower waist.

The fact that Ruby was there only helped the fantasy in the wrong way.

"Gl-Glynda, have you finished?" Ruby's mouse-like voice interrupted her thoughts and snapped her back to reality. Glynda jumped slightly to the side in surprise with a blush on her face similar to that of a Christmas tree. "Sorry to interrupt, but my arm is starting to cramp."

"N-no, no, it's fine." Glynda said quickly as she dropped the paper between her legs, into the bowl, and than reached down to pull up her black panties. "S-sorry for making you wait."

"Likeyousaid, it'sfine. Putthisoveryourhead." Ruby said quickly as she sat down as soon as Glynda stood up and pulled her cloak off her head.

"R-right." Glynda mumbled as she grab the cloak and draped it over her head and turned around. Once she did this Ruby instantly took her pants off and closed her eyes in an attempt to forget that anyone was there.

'Just pretend you're alone. Just pretend you're alone. Just pretend you're alone. Just pretend you're alone!' Ruby repeated over and over in her head in an attempt to get her to relieve herself.

* * *

*Fl-flush*

"I hope for the life of me that we don't need to go through that kind of awkwardness day to day while these are still on." Glynda stated as she and Ruby walked out of the small room to the 'intersection room' of the bathroom with both there faces glowing like Christmas trees.

"Y-yeah, me too." Ruby said through major embarrassment as she and Glynda walked towards the sink.

Without saying a word, Glynda turned the knobs and set the faucet to pour warm water. Glynda than reached towards the soap bottle on the right side of the sink while Ruby reached towards the left. Both put their hands on top of the pump and reached their other under it...

... 'Till they felt the tug of each other.

Ruby and Glynda looked down to see that they had already reached the cuff's limits length wise. The duo sighed at the fact that they forgot about the cuffs and instead grabbed the bottles of soap and pumped the substance onto their hands. The two put the bottles down and began to rub the soap against their hands.

"This is going to take some getting used to." Glynda muttered to herself and she lathered her hands in front of the stream of warm water.

"Tell me about it." Ruby said, doing the same as she did.

"So, who's class do you have to attend on Thursdays?" Glynda asked her young student.

"Uh, Pr. Pork.. Port, his name is Port! Though Pr. Pork does make sense." Ruby responded.

"Great, just what I needed, to listen to him boost his already oversized ego." Glynda stated as she and Ruby rinsed off their hands. "He does realize he's supposed to teach people how to become Huntsmen, right? And not go on about how when he was one?"

"Tell me about it." Ruby began before her hands rubbed against Glynda, sparking a slight blush on the red girl. Once the two finished rinsing the soap off, Glynda reached into one of the drawers beneath the sink and pulled out a purple washcloth. "You really like the color purple, don't you?" Ruby asked.

"Same could be said about you and red." Glynda stated as she dried her hands.

"My favorite color's blue, actually." Ruby said.

"Then why do you have so much red?" Glynda asked.

"Because when my mom made my cloak, we only had red fabric to make it out of, and red and blue can NOT go together." Ruby answered as she grabbed the washcloth once Glynda had finished.

"Your mother made that for you?" Glynda questioned.

"It's a family tradition, every time one of our children reaches the age of three, the mother and/or father has to make a cloak for the child to wear." Ruby stated. "It was really cold where we came from."

"Interesting, come on, let's get dressed." Glynda said before she walked towards the door to the bedroom.

"But I normally start my mornings with a show-ONSECONDTHOUGHT, LET'SGETDRESSED!" Ruby stated as the thought of her and Glynda sharing a shower popped into her-'OKAY BRAIN, YOU CAN STOP NOW!' Ruby's face was going to catch fire before the two months were up.

* * *

"You sure you want to go to the cafeteria for breakfast after what happened yesterday?" Glynda asked as Ruby pulled the blond girl into the line of students waiting to get their meals.

"I enjoy eating with my team, Glynda. It's like a family activity." Ruby stated, holding an icepack to her bruise with her free hand. Glynda didn't back down on her promise to take Ruby to the nurse. "And don't worry, you won't try to chase after Nora again, I got that covered."

"Yes, but... I'm pretty sure people are recording this." Glynda said as she looked around to see a few scrolls pointed at them.

"Relax Glynda, it's fine." Ruby stated before she put her hand to the right side of her mouth and said loudly "IF THEY WANT TO TICK OFF THE GIRL WITH A GIANT SCYTHE AND A FULLY TRAINED HUNTRESS, SO BE IT!"

All the scrolls instantly vanished.

"I can't use my spells with these cuffs on." Glynda whispered to the red girl.

"Yeah, but-Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes-they don't know that." Ruby said while still placing her order.

"Yes, well, what they don't know won't hurt them." Glynda muttered to herself as looked over the selections of breakfast foods. Beacon was set with a large verity of foods for any time of day for the numerous tastes of the students which attended. How one Huntsman-in-training could differ so much from another was a mystery to Glynda. And one that she felt she wouldn't be able to solve even if she tried.

What else, she remembered how the cafeteria food tasted from her time in Beacon. It might look extremely colorful and full of flavor, but if you asked Glynda the food had about twenty-eight present of the flavor. It wasn't necessarily terrible, but it wasn't the best. She would know, she experimented once. Better to chose what your comfortable with.

"What happened to the whole 'less in' thing you mentioned?" Ruby questioned as Glynda chose to put a stack of pancakes on her tray.

"We already had to use a bathroom together, Ruby, it wasn't as bad as I thought." Glynda whispered to her student as the two proceeded to get their drinks.

"Touche-Milk, please." Ruby stated before placing her order.

"Water." Glynda told the server right after Ruby placed her order.

"Well that's pretty plain." Ruby commented as the person behind the counter got their drinks.

"It's the only healthy drink on the menu that I'm interested in." Glynda stated, grabbing her drink.

"Whatever." Ruby muttered as she and Glynda walked towards her usual table.

"You sure you want me to eat with Nora again?" Glynda asked.

"Trust me, Glynda, it'll be FINE." Ruby stated before Glynda sat down.

Within an instant, Ruby had twirled herself around so that her right arm crossed over her chest and sat down in Glynda's lap, pushing the ice pack against the forearm of Glynda's cuffed arm.

"R-RUBY!" Glynda squeaked in surprise as her cheeks began to glow.

"What? This way you won't try to chase after Nora if she gets you mad." Ruby said with a blush herself as she put her tray down to the left of Glynda's and pushed them to the side.

"P-People will get ideas." Glynda stated.

"True, but I'm pretty sure I made my point clear to them." Ruby replied as she dipped her spoon into her breakfast.

"Y-Yes but-"

"No buts, Glynda." Ruby said, not even leaving her innocent tone.

"Oh, I'm sure there's one butt, Ruby." The red girl hear her sister say smugly as her team approached her.

"Not one word, Yang." Ruby stated when she saw Yang open her mouth to add more to it.

"What's with the zipper, by the way?" Blake questioned when she saw the zipper running up her sleeve.

"This is so that I don't need to cut our sleeves open and sew them shut everyday." Ruby said as she pulled the zipper of her uniform's jacket up and down her shoulder to get the idea cross.

"Clever, didn't expect that kind of thing from you." Weiss said as the team sat down.

"You also didn't expect the sling shot." Ruby replied before putting a spoon full of cereal into her mouth.

"You do realize how unhealthy that stuff is, right?" Blake asked.

"Don't worry, I burn off calories faster than I can take them in." Ruby stated.

"Explains how you maintain that figure." Glynda stated before putting a piece of pancake into her mouth. The blond teacher glanced over to Yang to see her giving her a suggestive smirk to Glynda. She than swallowed the piece quickly and said "Not that I stare at it or anything!"

"Right, and Pyrrha isn't interested in Jaune." Yang said, as if the two were already dating.

"I am not."

The blonds looked to the other side of the table to see Team JNPR had arrived, Nora being dragged by Ren, and Pyrrha was giving Yang an annoyed look, and Glynda had trouble believing that Pyrrha was annoyed. Normally she was calm and collected, hardly ever showing any signs of emotion. The kind of person Glynda wished she could be. Able to control her rage and constantly stay calm.

"You see Yang, even Pyrrha's gotten tired of your jokes. Pyrrha." Weiss said as she gestured towards the amazon.

"You guys wouldn't know comedy if it hit you over the head." Yang huffed as she popped her bacon sandwich into her mouth and took a rather large bite.

"Actually, my family lives next to a world renewed comedian, and every time me and my friends would break her window when we play base ball, she would always come out and throw her shoes at us." Jaune said as he rubbed his head at the memory of those days. Luckily for him, she stopped throwing heels after Jaune's visited to the hospital.

"Sit DOWN, Nora." Ren grunted as he planted his partner down in her seat. The ginger in question just looked between him and Glynda nervously.

"It's okay, Ms. Valkyrie, I've calmed down greatly over the time we've been separated." Glynda stated before taking a bite of pancake. After swallowing she stated "I hurt Ruby when I tried to chase after you, remember?"

"... Really?" Nora asked in a voice too small for her.

"Really, I guess I should have expected people to attempt to put their lock picking skills to the test." Glynda stated before taking a bite of pancake. "And for them to try reading my journal."

"Diary." Nora stated.

"Journal!" Glynda's voice turned stern, yet still gentle. Almost motherly.

".. You're really not mad?" Nora questioned.

"Really." Glynda stated.

"Oh, thank god, I was worried that you'd give me another months worth of detention!" Nora stated, back in her normal voice. And for some reason, Ruby felt a ping of jealousy at the fact that Nora spent so much time alone with Glynda. "Although I guess I could expect that, I swear you put in bogus information!"

"Like what?" Yang asked as Glynda looked at Nora over her drink as she took a gulp, surprised that she had not thought of that.

"Well, you should have seen the things the Glynda wrote about Ruby!" Nora stated, causing Glynda to choke on her water, earning a smug smirk from Yang and a confused look from Weiss. "But that's ridiculous! She's married to Ozpin! Not Ruby!"

"But, Glynda told me yesterday that those rumors about her and Ozpin are just rumors." Ruby said before she stuffed more Marshmallow Flakes into her mouth.

"Wh-Who told you people that the Headmaster and I are an item?" Glynda asked as she wiped the water off her lips.

"Her.(!)" Team JNPR said in unison as they all pointed towards a certain brown Faunus. Her rabbit ears instantly drooped as she heard what they were saying.

"Why that little-" Glynda growled before pinching the bridge of her nose. "Look, Ozpin and I are simply co-workers, he and I have NO romantic relationship whatsoever."

As soon as Glynda stated that last syllable, Jaune instantly slammed his hands on the table and stood up extremely dramatically. He then put his arms out slightly above his head as he yelled to the inter cafeteria "YOU HEAR THAT! DID YOU HEAR THAT?! I WAS RIGHT! GLYNDA AND OZPIN AREN'T IN A RELATIONSHIP! I KNOW YOU HEARD IT, CANINE! AND YOU TOO, YOU TIGER! YOU ALL OWE ME MONEY! CARDIN, YOU OWE ME TWENTY LIEN! JACK, YOU OWE ME SIXTEEN! AND YOU, NORA!" He pointed at ever person in question and made Nora's very dramatic. "You owe me 180,000,000 LIEN!"

The cafeteria gasped in unison.

"What, I-I don't have that kind of money!" Nora said, trying to process the scene. "I barely have eighteen CENTS!"

"Well, you need to pay him back somehow." Weiss said with a smirk at the fact that she didn't lose a cent by not betting.

"I'll… I'll… I'LL DO ALL OF YOUR HOMEWORK, FOR THE NEXT TWO YEARS!" Nora stated.

"That's punishing ME!" Jaune responded.

"What if I... Give you pancakes whenever you demand it, master!" Nora stated before she keeled down to him.

"I'm not that big a fan of pancakes." Jaune stated.

"Uh, how about I... I.." Nora stutter.

"Pleasure him every night?" Yang suggested.

Nora's eyes lit up.

"YEAH, I'LL DO JUST THAT!" Nora stated before she grabbed Jaune by the collar. "I shall make your every fantasy come true, at the drop of a pin, starting now!"

"Wait, Nora, I-" Jaune didn't even have time to answer before Nora forcefully pressed her lips against his and ran her tongue through his mouth. Jaune instantly lit up like a Christmas Tree at the fact that his first kiss was Nora because of a bet he WON.

"Congratulations, Jaune." Ruby began teasing. "You've finally landed a girl. Be sure to keep a good hold on this one, son."

Jaune would have yelled a protest if not for the fact that Nora's mouth was practically glued to his. He just couldn't push her off, or wrench himself out of her iron grip before Nora laid Jaune on the bench and quickly took her lips off his to let them both breathe. Nora then moved lower to his neck as she unbuttoned his shirt-

"Well, so much for breakfast." Weiss said as she pushed her scrambled eggs on toast towards the center of the table, not even considering doing anything about the fact that Nora was practically raping Jaune(**A.N. Do not rape people**).

"Shouldn't we be doing something?" Blake asked.

"Oh, I am." Yang said as she recorded the event on her scroll(**A.N. Do not record people getting raped for your own amusement**).

"Nora, there's a rule against PDA's and violating a student's privacy. I'll have Pr. Port give you detention." Glynda stated.

"WHAT!" Nora screeched as she shot her head above the table. "BUT I NEED TO PAY UP FOR MY BET!"

"Well, you can do that later." Glynda stated as she began to text Port. Nora just gowned in response.

"Thank you." Jaune moaned weakly to his savior.

"No problem." Glynda replied. "Pyrrha would have killed me if I didn't do anything."

"Gah, Gah. Gah!" Yang choked out as Pyrrha had her hands wrapped around her neck for doing nothing but record Jaune's rape(**A.N. This is the part where I tell you not to do something, however, I don't see what you shouldn't do in this situatio**n).

"Oh, look at that! I left the stove unlocked! Bye!" Nora said before she bolted off as Pyrrha gave chase.

"Should we, help her?" Ruby asked.

"AaaaaaauuuuuuuuAHHAHA!"

"No, she's got it." Glynda stated as she resumed eating. "Are your conversations always like this?"

"Pretty much." Ruby answered, continuing to eat her pancakes.

Wait…

* * *

RIIIIIiiiiiIIING!

"Alright, alright, silence, silence!" Pr. Pink-er-Pork-ER-Port, said to the crowd of students chatting amongst themselves. "I am well aware how exited you all are to begin class with one of the most esteemed Huntsman on Remnant, myself, but now is the time to calm yourselves. I want to see all of my students faces." He than glanced towards Nora, whose face was covered in bruises, had two black eyes, and a broken nose. "Or... What's left of them."

The pink mustached professor then turned his attention to Team RWBY's assigned seats and quickly took note of the extra blond sitting between Ruby and Weiss. "Ms. Goodwitch? What a surprise. Not that I'm complaining about having such a lovely woman such as yourself join this lecture-" Ruby and Glynda felt like they were going to gag at his attempt to flirt with her. "-But why are you here-"

Before Port could completely finish his sentence, Glynda lifted up her and Ruby's cuffed hands for the professor to see. The elderly man let out a slight 'ah' at the gesture. "I see, Ozpin must have forgotten to message me about this." He stated.

'Either that or he didn't message you at all.' Glynda thought as she recalled how much of a prankster Ozpin could be. 'Or you forgot how to check your email, again.'

"Now then, Ms. Goodwitch, seeing as to how you don't really have a choice in this matter, you may stay unless you disrupt the class more than certain students may." He gave Nora a pointed look after this statement. "Though, seeing as to how you're not a student, you will not have to do any real work." Port stated after turning his attention back to Glynda. "And Ms. Rose, I still expect you to follow directions like a proper student."

"Yes, sir." Ruby stated, already beginning to feel tired. 'Why must you be so boorrinng.'

"Good, now then, let me tell you all about a great youthful Huntsman in his days of greatness." Port began, turning away from his students as he began to elaborate. "When I was but 19, I-"

The words quickly began to fade into a assortment of blahs as Ruby struggled to stay awake. 'Come on Ruby, you got about nine hours of sleep last night, how could you be so tired?' Ruby has no idea what it is about Port, but every time he starts telling a story it just gets so boring.

'Course, Ruby wasn't the only one having trouble staying awake, almost every student there was beginning to get drowsy. Some have already fallen asleep, others were trying there hardest to stay awake. What was surprising, however, was the fact that Glynda's eyes were beginning to droop as well.

'Peter, you're supposed to be teaching them about the Grimm, not telling them completely exaggerated stories.' Glynda thought as Port brought up an Ursa Major leading a sleuth of them. This guy made Nora look like she told true stories, Port wasn't facing off with them alone, he was with his team. There weren't twenty Ursa, there were five. He didn't fire his weapon into the alpha Ursa's head and blasted it open, his gun couldn't even fire properly without injuring himself in the process. While Glynda might not have been on his team, seeing as to how he was 25 years her senior, she did a lot of research when she was designing her weapon.

'Keep your eyes open Ruby, you get in enough trouble as it is.' Ruby thought to herself as her eyes were half open, maybe a little less. The young girl placed her right elbow on the table and placed her hand on her forehead in an attempt to keep herself awake.

'Didn't you say there were twenty Ursi earlier? You've already 'killed' twelve, where'd the other eighteen come from?' Glynda thought as her head began to dip downwards.

'Okay, Ruby, you can rest your eyes for two-five seconds, but five seconds is the most you can do.' Ruby told herself as she closed her eyes, feeling her eyes burn from the fact that she had stopped blinking in an attempt to stay awake.

"The next three Ursi were bigger than the rest of the Minors, almost as big as a Major, but their spikes had yet to develop and the armor was still growing. They all took a lot at my incredible shirtless chest, blinded by the shine of my abs and magnificent chest hair. The three stared between each other, issuing a command I assumed, and began to circle around me. I stared between all three of their red eyes, trying to make sense of this new pattern." Ruby and Glynda had fallen asleep at this point, their heads just barely touching. "The next thing I knew, the three of them all lunged at me at once. But, anticipating this, I leapt up into the air and-"

He then bashed his extremely strange weapon into the desk's edge right in front of the two sleeping girls. The two swung their heads up in sudden startle, fully awake, and Ruby muttered something about a rail-gun.

"Am I interrupting your little naps?" Port asked annoyed.

"Wh-what? What are you talking about Monopoly guy? I was wide awake." Ruby stated as Glynda started rubbing her eyes, trying to get some sleep out of them.

"Oh, really? What was I just saying?" Port asked.

"Something about a battle you had as a kid, or what you define a kid as." Ruby stated.

"Which would be?" The pink mustached man pushed.

"Uh, it involved Ursi?" Ruby questioned.

"We'll discuss your sleeping habits after class Ms. Rose." He informed her. "And Ms. Goodwitch, I expect that you would set an example for your students, like I do."

"If that's what you want to call it." Glynda muttered to the side before looking back at Port. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Perhaps a little discipline is in order." Port stated as he walked over to one of his cages. "Now, where'd I put that Boarbatusk?" He mused aloud as he looked through the cages.

"Wait, you're having us fight a Grimm? Like, right now!" Ruby asked with excitement.

"Don't say that like it's a good thing!" Glynda scolded her. "I don't have a weapon, remember?"

"Don't worry, remember how we did against that Manzeta Hayop?" Ruby asked as she rose from her seat(A.N. No pun intended).

"That thing barely had any armor." Glynda responded as Ruby began to walk around the table. "Ruby, listen to me, we do not want to do this."

"Speak for yourself." Ruby said gleefully at the idea of finally proving her skills.

"I hope this teaches you two something." Port stated as he dragged a cage onto the floor.

"Yeah, if I want to show people how great a fighter I am, just get on your nerves. This is a punishment?" Ruby asked as she pulled out Crescent Rose.

"In most cases." Port growled as he got ready to strike the cage open. He paused for a moment as he took note of the fact that Ruby hadn't changed out of her uniform. "Aren't you going to shift into your combat attire?"

"I only had enough zippers for Glynda's shirt and most of my uniform." Ruby stated as she showed Port the zipper running up her sleeve.

"I see, just remember those things cost money." Port said before he struck the lock and released the creature, much to Glynda's horror.

If only he had got the label right.

* * *

**Okay, I had wanted to try and squeeze full days into entire chapters, but I think this has gone on long enough. I know these cliff hangers get annoying, especially when I don't update, but don't worry, I'm not the kind of guy to ditch a story.**

**Speaking of which, I'm not too sure how the update schedule for this particular fic is gong to look. I've got RWBYS and The First Kampfer to try and keep going, and TFK was kinda my first fanfiction, so I don't want to stop updating it till it's done. Sorry if I don't update as commendably as I used to. But I don't want to put too much attention on one fic.**

**Remember, leave a review and tell me where I need to improve. I wish you all a good night.**

**(It's currently night when I'm typing this up.)**


	8. Day 1 Part 2

**What's up, people of the internet. I'm Chris, and this is yet another chapter of HoodWitch! I should probably be writing for The First Kampfer, But I seem to be more interested in writing this.**

**I know I should probably pay more attention to that fic, but something's wrong with me!**

**Now then, people who have read up to last chapter before I post this, I changed Glynda's age to 27 because I felt that she was too young.**

**Also, I've been keeping up with RWBY through the wiki and tv tropes page, and it feels like everything they do to try and win back the crowd is going to end up pushing them away. They have bullshit plots, couldn't give Volume 1 any effort and then gave Volume 2 effort, actually bothered to try voice acting. I feel like they've done absolutely NOTHING right. And if Summer Rose was really Taiyang's second wife, Ruby's name would be Ruby Xiao Long, not Ruby Rose.**

* * *

Usually, when Port wished to put his students in a combat situation, to prove themselves or punish them, he would always let loose a Boarbatusk. They were smaller than most other Grimm, and the only thing that could put someone at a disadvantage was if they didn't know the fact that its armor didn't cover its stomach. Some of the greatest Huntsmen and Huntresses can kill them within a few moments. He had so hoped to get Weiss to realize she wasn't better than Ruby by having her fight one of them and take far too long.

However, today, he either misread a label or put it on the wrong cage. Instead of the average swine creature emerging from the cage, a large bear did. Port didn't even remember capturing that kind of Grimm in the first place.

Ruby looked like she was about to die of happiness, and perhaps the Ursa she was staring at.

"Uh, Ruby, are you sure we can do this?" Glynda asked nervously as she stared at the Grimm in front of her. Normally she wouldn't be afraid of a single Grimm. Course, normally she would have her Aura and Semblance to protect herself with. Now she would have to lean on Ruby for this fight, figuratively and literally.

"Relax, Glynda. Remember when we took down the Manzeta Hayop?" Ruby asked as she readied Crescent Rose.

"All I remember was that the entire world was spinning and my breakfast had decided to say hello again." Glynda said before she heard the roar coming from the black creature in front of them as it charged at the two.

Ruby instantly acted as pointed Crescent Rose at the Grimm's knee and fired off a shot. The recoil effect propelled them both away from the Grimm and the bullet ripped through its bone. Ruby landed with a slight skid, Glynda, however, didn't have as graceful a landing. For once in her life, Glynda regretted wearing heels. While they give her the chance to literally look down at her students, they're terrible for maneuverability.

Great excuse to stay stationary.

Once Glynda's right heel made contact with the ground, the sudden weight on the piece made it snap off, causing Glynda to loss her balance and land on her backside.

"Glynda!" Ruby said quickly with worry at the sight.

"I'm fine, Ruby." Glynda said before she saw the Ursa charging that them. "BUT WE WON'T BE IF WE DON'T MOVE!" The blond woman instantly shot up pulled Ruby out of the way, causing the Ursa to miss its initial target and run into the desk in front of it. The blond almost fell over again due to her missing heel.

"This is not good." Glynda said as Ruby shifted her weapon into rifle mode and began firing at the Grimm.

The large Ursa then charged at the redhead and knocked her weapon out of her hands, towards the other end of the classroom-turned-battlefield. The arm buddies looked towards the weapon before looking back at the bear to see it attempt to strike them again.

Ruby and Glynda both reacted to the swipe without thinking and instantly jumped onto the Ursa's arm as it went in for its low blow. The beast stared at them before it began to shake its arm around. The duo let go of it once it shook them in the direction of Crescent Rose. The duo shifted their weight and repositioned their bodies midair and prepared to land. Once they did Ruby reached out for Crescent Rose as they slid across the floor.

They were short by two feet.

"... Caaan we try that again?" Ruby asked as the Grimm began to charge at them again. The two instantly launched forward and grabbed the handle of the weapon with their cuffed hands. The duo than pointed it at the beast and shot it three times to get it to stumble before they shifted it into scythe form for one final swing.

The duo lifted Ruby's weapon above their heads and let out a shot to bring it down upon the beast, impaling its neck.

The Grimm let out a gurgling noise as its throat filled up with blood before its head hunched forward and smoke began to rise from it.

They won.

"You see, Glynda. I told you we had this." Ruby said as she looked over to her teacher.

"Yeah, Wha-" Glynda said before she felt the bio run up to her mouth. She forced it back down and swallowed it quickly and then finished her sentence. "What was I thinking?"

It was at this point that something clicked in the young girl's mind.

"Glynda, I'm sorry, I completely forgot about your motion sickness!" The redhead apologized as they realized just how she was fighting the beast.

"No, it's okay, Ruby. Really, it wasn't that bad." Glynda attempted to calm the girl's nerves.

"My sincerest apologies for sending out and Ursa apposed to the standard Boarbatusk." Port said before he turned his attention to the label above the cage door. "I believe that someone has been messing with my labels."

"IT WASN'T ME!" Nora screeched before hiding under her desk.

"I refuse to believe that almost any of this year's students deserved to get into this school." Glynda stated at Nora's extremely poor attempt to hide her prank. "How did she get into this school?"

"It would probably be better if we didn't know." Ruby said as the arm buddies walked back to there seats.

"Now then, with the act of punishment finished, does anyone remember where I was in the tale?"

Several of the student groaned with great grief.

'I jumped out of the frying pan, only to land in the fire.' Ruby thought as Weiss reminded him.

'I think I preferred the Grimm.' Glynda though as Port resumed his tale.

It took every ounce of will power to keep from falling asleep and risking another punishment. Glynda had to work two shifts, she had to not only keep herself awake, but also Ruby, who would occasionally slip towards her desk with her eyes drooping. Whenever Glynda caught her in that motion, she would lightly slap her above the eye with her cuffed hand. Luckily for them, Port either didn't notice Ruby almost falling asleep or payed no mind to it. Ruby never actually fell asleep again, and she and Glynda did just fight a Ursa.

"Gripping the spikes on the newest corpse, I ripped the spines out and used them as daggers to tear open the final beast's gut and break its mask inwards, and making a hole in it's frontal lobe. With my foes defeated, I used the spikes again to skin the Grimm alive and claimed their skin as my price and only sold those of the weakest Ursi, and kept the rest as my living room, bedroom, and kitchen rugs." The elderly professor finished his tale, much to the joy of those listening. "Now than, with that great tale finished, let's move on to today's lesson, the hunting habits of each Grimm species."

'Wait, am I actually awake for the start of the lesson?' Ruby though as the Professor moved towards his diagrams. The redhead looked over to the blond who had been keeping her awake. Glynda had no reason to help Ruby, no gain, yet she still was kind enough to help the young girl. Normally Ruby would have been at the point of her dream where Glynda sits her down at the dinner table if no one had kept her awake. 'Being cuffed to Glynda has its advantages.' Ruby thought. She would have to add that to the list. The first advantage, being cuffed to Glynda.

"Much like us humans, the method with which the Grimm hunt differs from one to the other." Port said as he walked towards the diagrams. "Take, for instance, the Beowolves. These creatures are one of the more strategic Grimm. Unlike most, they will choose to hunt in a pack of around six to fifteen Grimm, including the Alpha. The pack will travel great distances in order to find their prey, once they find it, they will then circle the creature and begin watching it intently, searching for an opening, any kind of cinch in the armor, if you will. Once they find it, they attack. Utilizing their great speed and agility, they will quickly tear apart their prey and feed upon its remains. With all of this, the Beowolf is considered one of the more intellectual of the Grimm species. Now then, could anyone be able to describe the hunting nature of the Ursa?"

As usual, the hands of the students who managed to combat sleep raised their hands quickly, wishing to prove their knowledge to their peers. However, one stood out.

"Miss Rose? Normally you're asleep by now, but never mind that. I assume you know the answer to this question." The old man said.

"Easy, the Ursa tend to hunt alone, opposed to the Beowolf who hunt in a pack. The Ursi will search a large area around their den and at the rivers looking for numerous types of foods. The Grimm will follow its nose to find any form of food. Unlike the Beowolf, Ursi do not primarily feed on meat, and they will eat any type of food, be it meat or berries. If the Ursa can't get any berries, it will either fish at any local lakes, or hunt down large animals. Ursi tend to go in for a more direct approach, instead of stalking the prey, it will choose to fight its prey head on. It will also hibernate through the winter as there is a limited supply of food through that season." Ruby explained to her teacher. Glynda couldn't help but stare at the young girl after her display of knowledge. She never really imagined Ruby to be the intellectual type, being younger and less able to pay attention in most classes. Glynda had a feeling that she was going to find many surprises over the next two months.

"You know all that despite sleeping though my class many times." Port questioned.

"I read the textbook." Ruby responded matter-of-factly.

"We have a textbook?" She heard one of the students ask. This brought a smile to her face. She liked it when she could feel smart.

The rest of the class, Port called upon various other students to explain the hunting styles of the other Grimm species. The larger Grimm species, such as the Death Stalkers, Nevermores, and King Taijitu, hunted alone similarly to the Ursa. However, opposed to the Ursa which will eat berries and fish, the three larger Grimm will primarily hunt meat on land. Usually for large, human sized creatures. Their methods however, greatly differ.

The Nevermore will literally get a bird's eye view, hunting its prey from above. Once they decide on their prey, they swoop down and snatch it off the ground. The Nevermore will then carry the victim back to its nest and eat it there. Perhaps even feed it to its young if it has any.

The Death Stalker will hunt its prey more directly, and scavenge its habitat for anything unlucky enough to be in its way. If it finds anything alive, it will restrict the creature in front of it using its claws and stab it with its stinger, injecting a deadly venom into them. The creature will either bleed to death or be killed by the venom now running through their bloodstream. The scorpion will then feed on the dead body slowly and methodically in small chunks due to its specialized mouth parts, unlike the Nevermore which eats its prey whole.

The King Taijitu will hide in the grass and hunt down its prey silently. Creeping just out of sight until it sees a perfect time to strike. Like the Death Stalker, it also injects a venom into its prey. This deadly venom does quick work on the helpless victim, and they may die in almost an hour, and the only cure is a heavily focused Aura. And that's assuming you get away with just one bite and that it doesn't swallow you whole. The Taijitu could also constrict its victims to death and once it stops struggling, eat it whole. The King Taijitu actually holds the record amongst Grimm for having the most ways to kill its prey.

The most peculiar, however, it the Boarbatusk. They have dull teeth and a short stature which suggest that they are herbivores. What they gain from killing humans is a mystery. There are quite a few theories going around about their behavior. Some believe that they are smarter than they appear and plan to use your remains as fertilizer to grow plants faster. Others believe that they are simply trying to defend their territory. The one thing that all these theories have in common, they have very little to support them.

The discussion lasted until the two hour break signaling that the student's may be released for lunch, and for once Ruby was awake for it. Normally, by now Ruby would have been at the point of her dream where Glynda brought her to the bed and pulled out a pair of heart shaped handcuffs. Her awakening would have been a rude tease as she's taken out of her fantasy. Ruby, as embarrassing as it sounded, was actually starting to enjoy being cuffed to Glynda. 'Course, she wouldn't actually tell Glynda that, who knows how Glynda would react, most likely not well.

As kind a break lunch was, the situation Ruby and Glynda were in made it painfully awkward. The two teams had yet to fully adapt to the new face that sat at the table, and while they all knew Glynda, none of them were quite as used to the fact that they were to spend this period together. Due to this, none of them engaged in a usual conversations, instead they just ate the lunches they chose and talked about projects that needed to be done, and it was more boring than Pr. Port. That's something Ruby never thought she would find.

The rest of Port's class detailed how good Huntsmen and Huntresses must be able to distinguish what Grimm were in the area by the tracks they leave and the pattern of those tracks. Huntsmen, from time to time, get joke calls which detail fake Grimm sightings, commonly a group of delinquents looking for a sense of excitement. Sometimes they would create fake Grimm tracks to lead the Huntsmen to the place of the real prank. As such, the Huntsmen much make sure to tell the difference between the patterns of real Grimm tracks, which are more erratic and follow the hunting styles, and the fake one, which are much to organized and meant to lead, as well as suggested the the Grimm were much too short.

In order to make sure they could tell the difference, Port showed them many different slides of tracks real and fake. While many students didn't participate in this activity, the ones who did almost never got it wrong. Ruby must have been doing the most impressive, Glynda no longer needed to keep her awake during this and Ruby easily identified the suggested Grimm and if it were real or not. While Weiss had read many books on this matter, she was only able to constantly get the Grimm species correct, and would occasionally incorrectly guess if it were real or not. Books just couldn't compare to experience.

Eventually the final bell rang, letting the students and faculty know that the class had ended. Many of the students let out a sigh of relief as they could finally leave and blow off any assignments with the longest cat-naps ever. Very few students actually had the energy or the stubborn nature to actually think of the assignment. So it would come as no surprise that Weiss was already trying to make sure that her teammates were aware of what they were to do.

"Yeah, Weiss, as much as I'd hate to leave you guys with all the work, me and Glynda need to pick some stuff up in town." Ruby stated as her team had begun to leave the classroom.

"And that would be?" Weiss questioned.

"A few zippers, some swimsuits; need some bras that can get past the cuffs." Ruby answered, whispering the last part.

"Well, would you like any of us to come with?" Yang asked.

"I think me and Glynda would prefer to go alone." Ruby said at the thought of all the ways Yang could tease the two in public.

"Oh really." Yang's signature sly grin creeped across her face.

Ruby instantly regretted her choice of words. Before she could even let out Yang's name, the blond girl already started her attempt to make the redhead and teacher blush.

"It's okay, Rubes. Really, you can tell me what you and Glyn are gonna be doing." Yang said, instantly sending blood up to the arm buddies cheeks.

"N-N-NOT LIKE THAT!" The duo screeched, instantly earning many confused looks. "And what have I told you about calling me by my name?" Need I say who said that?

"Oh really?" Yang questioned her sister, completely ignoring Glynda's comment. "Well then, why don't you want anyone else to come along."

"Because every time Dad asks you to go to the grocery store to buy milk, you buy everything but." Ruby stated. "Besides, it's bad enough to have you spreading rumors around Beacon."

"Fine, fine." Yang said with a mock surrender gesture. "What you two get up to is your own business."

"Just get back by curfew, Ruby." Weiss told her. "Your sleeping habits have already gotten you bad marks as it is."

"I'm shackled to the strictest teacher in Beacon, Weiss. I'm gonna be following the rules to the letter whether I want to or not." Ruby said as she pulled up her and Glynda's linked hands.

"And try not to get into any trouble while you two are out." Weiss told her as team WBY had began walking away.

"Really, Weiss? I'm not the kind of girl who would just go looking for trouble when she has no means of protecting herself. I'm not X-Ray or Vav!" Ruby called out the her. The student then looked up at the teacher she was cuffed to to see a very confused look on her face. "X-Ray and Vav are comic book vigilantes who fight crime and super villains despite a complete lack of powers and combat skill."

"Oh, I knew that, confiscated a few comic books over the years." Glynda said as she began to guide Ruby through the halls of Beacon. "I'm just surprised that someone like you would make a reference like that."

"It was the best example I could think of." Ruby stated.

"Putting that aside, I need to put my cape away if we're going into town, people can recognize it pretty easily." Glynda said. "Plus, when I go into town for non-official business, I tend to wear a trench coat and a hat."

"Is it really that embarrassing being handcuffed to me?" Ruby asked, giving her teacher one of her numerous faces that no one can turn an eye to, one of her sad faces. Not her saddest, but with her face, a heart would wrench just from looking at it.

'Damn it Ruby, your face isn't meant for frowns!' Glynda thought looking at it. "It's not that, it's just... It wouldn't be too bad if people didn't have their heads wedged in the gutter."

"Yeah, but how do you know a bunch of strangers are as mature as most of the students?" Ruby questioned.

"You'd be surprised, Ruby." Glynda stated, remembering the rumors that were spread about her when she was a student.

* * *

"And you're going to stuff me into the trench coat... why?" Ruby said as Glynda brought her into Beacon's garage. The room was as large as a warehouse with vehicles of all kinds scattered about. From the basic motorcycles and cars to the highly advanced hover boards and strange mechanical broomsticks, as well as strange jet packs with bird like wings.

Add the right weapons, and Ruby might just spend more time here.

"To make sure that people don't see us like this." Glynda said as she tugged Ruby through the arrangement of vehicles, it that's what you could call most of them. Held in her right arm was a folded up trench coat, black with a purple interior, and the blonde was also had a sun hat on her head.

"Wouldn't a coat with four legs and a head in the chest area draw a bit of atten-DOES THAT CAR HAVE SONIC CANNONS!?" Ruby yelled as she caught sight of large sports car with two large cannons sticking out of the front, which had what looked like speakers at the end of them. The car had a very Tron look with a-

"That's not my car Ruby." Glynda said as she gripped the cuff on her wrist and tried to yank Ruby away from it.

"But it's so cool!" Ruby said as she yanked against Glynda in an attempt to get a closer look at the car.

"Ruby, the car belongs to neither of us. That means that if you mess with it without permission, we'll both get in big trouble." Glynda told her.

Ruby let out a slight groan as she realized that Glynda was right. "You and your logic win this-" Ruby began before Glynda accidentally pulled Ruby on top of her do to the lack of resistance. Ruby was looking straight into the pure emerald eyes of Glynda as she laid on her, loosely gripping the blond's free hand with her own. Ruby could feel her heartbeat sped up and for a second thought Glynda's did the same. "-Round..." Ruby finished as her face lit up bright as a Christmas Tree.

The two quickly got back to their feet and tried to avoid eye contact. Glynda knelt down to pick up her hat and coat, once neatly folded now a complete mess. "Let's, uh, pretend that never happened." Ruby said as she looked around nervously to make sure nobody saw them, luckily, the place was pretty empty.

"Agreed." Glynda said as she draped the jacket over her arm. "Come on, my car's parked over here."

Ruby fallowed close to Glynda, not as if she had much of a choice, but with all the interesting vehicles that looked perfect for street combat, Ruby had to use every ounce of will not to stray.

Once the duo got to Glynda's car, Ruby was taken back by its beauty. It was a black Intermediate with purple detailing and a golden tiara symbol on the hood. How Glynda expected people not to recognize her was lost on the car.

Ruby then took a look through the window and saw a slight complication.

The car was a left hand drive.

Ruby looked down at her and Glynda's cuffed wrists and starred at the fact that Glynda's left hand was cuffed. The redhead looked up to see Glynda apparently had the same realization and the two stared at each other as they realized that if they were to take the car, Ruby would either have to run along outside of it, or drive it. Though seeing as to the fact that Ruby didn't have her semblance or a learner's permit at the least...

"We need a new plan." Glynda muttered to herself.

"Uh, oh, I know!" Ruby beamed. "We could borrow Yang's motorcycle!"

"Yang's motorcycle?" Glynda questioned.

"Yeah, it has a side car for when we need to bring more than two people. You can drive a motorcycle, right?" Ruby stated, not even waiting for an answer before she pulled out her scroll and began messaging Yang.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Glynda asked.

"Well, we don't really have many options, now do we?" Ruby asked before her scroll started beeping to alert her to a new message.

**Yang Xiao Long**

**Team: RWBY**

**no**

Ruby instantly began sucking on her lower lip.

"Is something wrong?" Glynda asked as she peaked at what the message said.

"D-don't worry, everything's fine!" Ruby said as she pulled the scroll out of Glynda's line of view as she began messaging Yang back.

**R: Please, sis? I know you don't like anyone else touching Bumblebee, but it's me and Glynda. We're responsible.**

**Y: no**

**R: PWEEAASSE?**

**Y: no**

**R: Come on!**

**Y: you know the rules, ruby: no one's allowed to drive bumblebee but me. if you want to ride it anywhere, i need to drive.**

Ruby let out an annoyed sigh as she realized what she and Glynda needed to do.

* * *

Glynda didn't know whether to feel annoyance or terror.

She knew she didn't want Yang to drive for a reason, and it was more than the fact that she would do nothing but tease the duo.

The blonde student drives like a maniac!

Glynda tightened her grip on the psycho behind the handle bars and they swerved past yet another truck and car, hearing the honking of the horn as they sped away from it. This wouldn't be so bad if she could use both arms, but Ruby was keeping her arm firmly on her helmet, though Glynda couldn't really blame the girl.

Eventually, she heard the screech of tire rubber against pavement as they slowed to a halt a few blocks away from the store Ruby and Glynda were going.

"You're welcome." Yang said as she pulled her helmet off and kicked the stand down.

"Funny, I don't remember thanking you." Glynda said through gritted teeth to the blonde.

"That's cause you didn't." Ruby said as she got out of the side car.

"Come on Glyndy, don't be such a dic-" Yang said before her eyes met Ruby's young and innocent one. "-Tator."

"One, you are supposed to refer to me as Pr. Goodwitch, Miss Xiao Long." Glynda began as she got off the motorcycle. "And two, you were driving like a complete maniac! You were breaking the speed limit by about fourteen thousand, and almost sent Ruby and my arm into open traffic!" Glynda lifted up her cuffed arm and pointed towards it. "One of these days, your irresponsible nature is going to get someone... Someone..." The words got caught in her throat as she remembered what she used to say.

"'Someone...?'" Yang questioned.

"... Never mind, just lay off the gas next time, you don't want to have to put up with the fact that you lost her." Glynda pointed towards Ruby as she put her hat on. "Trust me." She muttered under her breath in such a hushed voice a Faunus wouldn't hear it.

"Whatever you say, just go get the zippers. And make sure yours and Ruby's are fully zipped when you two are done-" Yang began mocking.

"Yang, if you finish that, you'll have dish duty for the rest of your student live." Glynda said before she began slipping into her coat.

"Sheesh, fine, no need to get so pushy." Yang said. "I'm gonna go see what kind of magazines this place has, you two have fun in the arts and crafts place." And on that note, she walked into whatever store she was standing in front of.

"What happened there, Glynda?" Ruby asked as Glynda gave her the sleeve. "One minute you were scolding Yang, the next you looked like you were gonna be on the verge of tears."

"It's nothing, I'm fine, really." Glynda said as she began buttoning up the coat after Ruby put on the sleeve.

"But-"

"I'm fine!" Glynda snapped at her as she finished sealing the redhead in. "Come on, let's just go get those zippers. I don't want to spend to much time on this."

Ruby nodded her head against Glynda's breast as the two began walking towards the arts and crafts store. If Ruby didn't know any better, she would have thought that Glynda's heart rate had doubled as she put the coat on the two. Though considering where her head was, it would have made sense.

'Maybe I shouldn't have brought the coat.' Glynda thought as she felt her heart pound on her ribcage and, by extension, Ruby's head. 'If Ruby doesn't figure out I have a crush on her it will be a miracle.'

The duo disguised as one, somewhat, turned towards the crafts store and took one step forwards before they stuttered and almost fell over due to ill timing for which foot goes forwards. Glynda looked down her collar to look at Ruby to see the girl looking up at her with the usual cute eyes. Glynda let out a sigh as she positioned her feet back in the original position as saw Ruby do the same.

"Okay, Ruby, let's try this, we start walking with our left feet and you put it as far as you can." Glynda instructed the young girl. Ruby nodded at that to show that she understood, which caused Glynda to flinch slightly at the sense of pleasure that shot through her.

'Focus, Glynda.' The teacher thought. "Okay, ready?" She asked the girl she was hiding in her coat, Ruby nodded once again sending another sense of pleasure through her. "Okay, left." Glynda said before stepping forwards, seeing Ruby do the same in perfect sync. This time the duo didn't stumble. "Right." Glynda said before the duo took the next step.

Glynda continued to instruct her partner as the duo walked towards the store, her voice turning into a slight whisper as they neared the entrance. Glynda outstretched her free hand and pushed open the door, a ding called out the new customer. Walking in, Glynda saw that the place only had a few customers not counting herself and Ruby. The place wasn't large, though given the fact that it only sells things related to arts and crafts, it wasn't as small as it could have been. The store had walls painted a golden brown and fit into its products perfectly, with shelves littered with different items creating makeshift aisle with containers of different items.

"Hello there, may I help you with anything?" The employee working the cash resistor at the front asked as the discreet duo walked in.

".. Yes, actually, where would w-I find the zippers, and perhaps some twine?" Glynda asked him, trying to prevent him from thinking anything.

"Zippers are in aisle 2, twine's aisle 3." He answered, pointing towards the aisles in question.

"Thank you." Glynda responded simply as she grabbed on of the hand baskets they had for customers before she and Ruby began walking to collect what they needed. Ruby was taken by surprise when Glynda started walking without any sort of warning and quickly began walking to keep up with the blonde. Ruby felt slightly panicked do to the fact that she couldn't see where she was going and had to rely on Glynda for guidance. And a person saying 'turn left' and 'turn right' to herself seems a little strange.

Ruby then felt Glynda wrap the fingers of her cuffed hand around her's, as if sensing her panic, and suddenly everything seemed to have gotten better. Ruby felt no more worry with her hand in Glynda's, and quickly realized that Glynda was trying to guide Ruby with it by giving it a small pull in the direction that she wished to go. Glynda always was clever.

Glynda quickly scanned through the shelves for the items that she and her arm buddy came for. While the entire shelf was full of zippers of different sizes and lengths, she and Ruby need particular sizes and lengths, and a lot of them. After searching for a minute or three, Glynda found the sizes and lengths she was looking for. This was probably going to wreak havoc on her credit card.

Wait, credit card... Hopefully the cashier wouldn't say her name, or no one would hear it.

Once the basket had about twelve extremely long zippers, one medium for Ruby's pajama shirt and one short one for Ruby's vest, Glynda jerked Ruby's hand forward to let her know that they were about to start walking forwards. Glynda navigated herself and Ruby around the corner into the next aisle. Glynda's emerald eyes instantly rushed across the aisle as she caught sight of an entire aisle with balls of twine of all kinds of colors, sizes, and brands.

She felt her brain turn off as she realized that she had no idea what any of it meant.

"Uh, Ruby," Glynda whispered down her jacket collar towards the fifteen year old she was hiding. "You know what kind of twine we need to get and how many, right?"

"Just get us one or two of the biggest balls, doesn't matter which brand or color." Ruby answered as Glynda started walking down the aisle again.

Glynda nodded slightly to show Ruby that she understood as she let her eyes dance around the shelves again, this time scanning them carefully. Ruby couldn't help but watch in amazement as Glynda's laser sharp focus. Glynda's eyes dashed up to one of the shelves finding one of the largest sizes. Glynda reached up and grabbed a red ball and dropped it into the basket. She then reached up for another one before her fingers lingered over a green ball of twine.

Her color.

'Oh, come on, Glynda.' The teacher thought. 'Contemplating a mere color? It's been nine years.' Glynda then reached past the green ball and pulled out a purple one and dropped it in the basket.

"Why'd you hesitate on green?" Ruby whispered up to her teacher. "I thought I told you color didn't matter."

"I... I don't want to talk about it." Glynda said as she tried to make sure Ruby couldn't see the expression she was wearing, the pain in her eyes. "Let's just go."

Ruby couldn't help but worry about her teacher, and who wouldn't? Glynda hesitated on a color. It wasn't something as simple as hating the color, otherwise she wouldn't have hesitated like she did. Ruby could tell that Glynda was keeping something from her, and that sort of hurt Ruby. Just a painful reminder that they weren't what Ruby wanted them to be.

Glynda led herself and Ruby back towards the front door with a somewhat hurried pass. She knew that Ruby had seen her reaction to the color green and felt something wrong when she couldn't bring herself to finish scolding Yang. If there was one thing Ruby was known for, it was the fact that when something was wrong with someone she would attempt to fix it to the best of her ability.

And the last thing Glynda wanted was to relive that day.

The blond woman put the basket on the counter and pulled the zippers out to allow the cashier to scan them. He looked at the amount of zippers with a confused glare in his eyes before looking up at the woman in front of him.

"I'm making a lot of sweaters." Glynda answered quickly, telling the best lie she could. Much to her relief, the cashier just shrugged her shoulders and began scanning the zippers. 'Can't believe he bought that.' Glynda was never known for being one of the best liars.

Eventually the total price came up to be f85.74*, Glynda was surprised by that. She didn't think that zippers and twine would cost so much, though giving how much she was buying, she really shouldn't have expected any different. In her defense, she doesn't buy this stuff regularly.

Glynda quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet to pull out the money. Though given the fact that Ruby was her other arm...

'Me and my bright ideas.' Glynda though as Ruby's arm swung around like a child was playing a crane game and couldn't decide what prize they wanted, and decided to play with a blindfold.

"Are you... alright, Ms?" The employee asked as he watched the arm start patting on Glynda's stomach.

"Oh, don't, worry." Glynda said as Ruby continued searching. "I, just, slept on, my arm, weird."

Eventually Glynda forced the wallet into Ruby's hand and pulled out f90. Glynda held out the money to the cashier with a nervous smile as if trying to say, 'Please buy that so I can buy that.'

The employee eyed Glynda suspiciously before he slowly reached up to grab the money. As he began working on the change, he couldn't help but think, 'I had to choose to work in the weird side of town.'

After about a minute of that, Glynda and Ruby left the store and as soon as they were halfway to Bumblebee, let out a sigh of relief at the fact that no one suspected a thing.

"I'll be honest..." Ruby began as she pushed her head out of Glynda's coat to allow herself to breath, undoing all the buttons. "That could have gone worse."

"I think you're slightly oxygen deprived, that couldn't have gone any worse." Glynda said as the two started walking towards Bumblebee again.

"Actually, it could have, we could have been caught." Ruby told her.

"Well, you didn't need to try and push my lunch out." Glynda told the young girl.

"It's not my fault I don't have X-Ray vision." Ruby told her. "And not the comic book 'Super' hero, that guy can't see two feet."

'Well, I guess that's true." Glynda said as the two stood in front of Bumblebee. "So how long till your sister gets back?"

"Knowing Yang, I'd say half an hour. Maybe more." Ruby answered as she took the coat off. To call Yang a bird brain would actually be very accurate. Yang's attention span was very short, she could get detracted by a shiny object, and sometimes Ruby was wondering if she was poking fun at the joke she made once or not. It makes studying with her very annoying and her pranks that much more ama-

*Slam!*

"Guys, we need to go, NOW!" Yang said before she hopped onto her motorcycle.

"Why?" Glynda asked as she got on before she saw a guy in a suit rush out of the store holding a red baseball bat wearing a broken pair of red sunglasses. She then saw three other men with their own weapons following suit. "Never mind, drive DRIVE!."

Yang didn't even give Ruby time to buckle up before she hit the gas and speed away from them at a break neck speed.

"Mind explaining to me why four guys were about to attack us?" Glynda asked recalling one of them holding a fire axe.

"I beat up their boss and wrecked his club a while back and I guess they wanted some payback." Yang stated as she adjusted her mirrors to see if they were being followed. Much to her relief she didn't see anything, But it gave Glynda a good look at a black eye covering her right eye.

"Those guys! What did they do to Ember Celica?" Ruby asked as she saw the shape Yang's gauntlets were in. They were dented all over and one of them was missing the knuckle guard.

"I wrecked their club, they wreck my gauntlets, and me." Yang said as her eyes darted from the road in front of her to the mirror. Her eyes shrunk as soon as she saw a large black truck with the broken glasses guy driving. "You brought Crescent Rose with you, right?"

"EAT LEAD, YOU BULLIES!" Ruby yelled before she started firing at the truck.

"Why'd I even ask?" Yang asked herself as she realized how dumb a question it was. Each time Ruby fired a bullet, it would always ricochet off of the bullet proof plating, windows, even tires. Ruby sucked on her lower lip as she realized how futile fire was, before two men climbed up on top of the truck and pulled out sub machine guns.

"STEP ON IT!" Ruby ordered her sister before the goons started firing off at them. Yang began shifting and swerving around the bullets as they attempted to take them down before Ruby attempted to fire at them, but do to the quick changes in motion, only managed to take off one of their hats.

"I CAN'T GET A SHOT LIKE THIS." Ruby shouted as her sister drove them around traffic.

"DON'T WORRY, SIS, WE'LL LOSE THEM IN THE RUSH HOUR!" Yang replied before she turned onto an on ramp and drove up into the free way.

'That could work.' Glynda thought. 'Due to the truck's size and the crowd of cars, we should be able to out run them.'

Ruby kept a sharp eye on the large black truck with machine gun towing men on it as they quickly speed away from them. Ruby couldn't help but smile as the hat on the remaining merc turned into a small dot in the distance.

"Ah ha! Good news, guys, we lost 'em!" Ruby cried out to the trio before she saw a new shape emerge from the crowd of vehicles. "Bad news, guys, they found us!"

Ruby couldn't help but marvel at their resourcefulness as she stared straight at the two black motorcycles with red windshields and headlights. The two men riding on it were carrying the machine guns and pointed them at the trio.

Yang quickly began swerving again as the mock duo pulled the triggers and launched bullets at them and struck quite a few innocent cars. Yang just kept staring at the mirror as she figured out what Glynda was going to say.

One of these days, your irresponsible nature is going to get someone killed.

Ruby has holding onto Crescent Rose tightly as she tried everything in her sniper training to steady her sights and make a good shot. Yang was driving extremely fast and kept swerving like a drunken mad woman, and she wasn't even drunk! Plus it was a crowded free way, so she couldn't just shoot wildly, she might hit someone. To make matters worse, Glynda couldn't help because she didn't have a weapon.

"Yang, we can't fight these guys, at least not like this!" Ruby to her sister, a bullet just narrowly missing her head.

"Well what do you want me to do?!" Yang over the sound of bullets and wind. Her weapons were out of commission, Glynda couldn't fight, Ruby can't shoot under these circumstances, if this kept up, Yang was sure the trio would be sleeping with the fishes.

Yang eyes then lit up as she got an insane idea. Yang looked up at the street signs to see that they were on the road that was above the river running through Vale. Yang swerved the bike to the right, getting closer to the edge of the highway and Glynda caught on to what she was doing.

"No, Yang, WAIT-" Glynda attempted to reason before Yang pulled the front wheel up and jumped the three of them off the freeway.

Glynda's entire life flashed before her eyes as the three of them went from solid ground to air to water.

Ruby pushed herself up against Glynda and took the older women's hand in her's as the group began to swim under the bridge. As they were swimming backwards, bullets suddenly rained in through the water where they once were and the mercs attempted to make sure that they were dead. After a minute or so, the barrage stopped and the group surfaced, using one of the supports to hold themselves up.

"What, was THAT?" Glynda asked as she took off her favorite sunhat, now misshapen.

"We needed to get away from them somehow." Yang answered.

"Well you could have at least given us a little warning!" Glynda cried out at her.

"I was in the heat of the moment, and I didn't want them to hear it." Yang explained.

"I could barely hear myself think, what are the odds that they would hear us?!" Glynda argued.

"You two, stop fighting! We're alive, that's all that matters right now." Ruby attempted to end the discussion.

"... Where'd the zippers go?" Glynda asked as she noticed the absence of the items they just bought.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN US, YANG!" Ruby snapped.

"You guys think you've lost something, do you have any idea how much that motorcycle costs?" Yang asked.

"I made Bumblebee, Yang. I have a pretty good idea." Ruby responded before noticing a small object surfacing behind Yang.

Luckily for then, zippers float.

"Thank Oum." Glynda sighed in relief as the rest of the zippers began to surfacing.

"Well, this has been fun." Ruby said as she swam over to the supplies to recollect them.

"See, things went well." Yang said as the assisted the arm buddies with recollecting.

"Never do that again." Glynda told her sharply.

"I don't have the bike to anyway." Yang responded.

* * *

"You sure you two don't need to take a bath after that?" Blake asked as Ruby and Glynda dried themselves after their little swim. The group was sitting in the RWBY dorm room to allow the arm buddies to dry off. Yang was currently occupying the bathroom as she tried to warm herself up with the bath Blake was suggesting.

The trek back to Beacon was a long one, and with them drenched in water, one would wonder why they didn't get sick. That was till they consider the fact that Yang was with them, and could use her semblance to keep them warm.

"I think me and Glynda would prefer not to, besides, I have a natural resistance to that kind of stuff." Ruby said as she cleaned out her ear, a towel wrapped around her body due to the fact that she wasn't going to keep her wet clothes on.

"And what about Glynda?" Weiss asked and Glynda dried her hair, wearing a towel like Ruby was.

"I think we'll be fine, Miss Schnee." Glynda said as she let her hair fall into messy curls.

"Even Yang decided to take one to prevent herself from getting sick, and Yang would do anything to get out of class." Weiss argued.

"I'll be fine, I have Ruby to keep me warm tonight." Glynda said, gesturing towards the girl in question.

"Fine, but when you wake up sick tomorrow, don't blame me." Weiss huffed at this strange behavior from one of the strictest teachers.

"By the way, didn't you say something about buying swimsuits while you were out?" Blake asked.

"We'll just need to wait for the next airship to Vale." Ruby answered as she finally got the water out of her ear. Normally, the students could be officially permitted to head out to Vale during the weekends, so the two of them would only have to wait for two days.

"By the way, Ruby. I've been thinking about the time you and Pr. Goodwitch need to spend in those things." Weiss began, gesturing to the cuffs on the arm buddies' wrists. "What exactly are you going do about the Vytal tournament?"

Ruby was silent for a minute as she processed what Weiss was saying and the answer. Eventually Ruby just shrugged her shoulders and stated, "I guess Glynda will just need to compete with me." Glynda swallowed nervously.

"Ruby, that has to be cheating, that would give you a unfair advantage!" Weiss responded.

"And a disadvantage." Blake commented. "Ruby and Glynda would need to maneuver in perfect sync, and Ruby's the only one of them capable of combat at the moment."

"Yeah, Blake has a point." Ruby said. "Being able to bring a teacher into the matches with you can be an advantage, but given my and Glynda's predicament, she probably couldn't do much."

"True." Weiss sighed as she realized they made good points. "But just make sure you don't lose, Ruby. We don't need you bringing any sort of shame to Vytal because of something a Grimm did."

"You seriously underestimate my fighting skills, Weiss." Ruby stated with a cocky smile. "Remember when me and Glynda defeated that Ursa?"

"Fighting people and Grimm are two completely different things." Weiss informed her.

"Don't worry, Weiss. We'll be fine." Rudy responded before she grabbed her shirt and looked turned her attention to Glynda. "Come on, Glynda, I think the zippers have dried by now.."

Glynda nodded in response and did as Ruby did, grabbing her shirt. Glynda put the white fabric into her cuffed hand and then reached up to the knot holding the towel around her torso. Before untying it, however, Glynda's emerald eyes looked up at Weiss and Blake. "If you two wouldn't mind." Glynda requested from the two.

Weiss nodded in response as she turned away from the blond. Blake, however, just gave Glynda a confused look. "Why, we're all girls, aren't we?" Blake questioned before realizing how much like Yang that sounded, and even earned the same glare in the professor's eyes. "Just make it quick."

Glynda let out a sigh of annoyance as she realized that she would need to put up with this stuff for two months, and compete in the Vytal Tournament. All because she wanted to spend a little extra time with Ruby.

Glynda couldn't help but wonder if it would all be worth it in the end.

* * *

**I got stuck a few times on this chapter here. But I hope you enjoy it none the less. Something else that bugged me about RWBY, if Volume 2(VOLUME 2! NOT SEASON, VOLUME!) is really set in team RWBY's second semester at Beacon, wouldn't that mean they skipped right over the Vytal Festival. Why would the teams from other schools be coming to Vale when it was that far away?**

***The cards that were seen so far in RWBY which are presumably Lien were marked with f, so in this fanfiction, f is the dollar sign.**


End file.
